Affectionate Mistakes
by XiaoyuKaede
Summary: Sakura admits to herself that she gave up on love, but when she unexpectedly has to live Naruto and Sasuke, will love bloom or will anything dysfunctional occur? Not only that, but will love triumph with Tenten's, Ino's, and Hinata's wacky relationships?
1. Reunion pt 1

Okay…first off…its been a while for me to write stories…I just don't really feel like doing anything at all since its summer…yea, just call me lazy..XP…n e ways…2 b honest…I really didn't like this anime at first but after watching some more of the episodes on youtube…I realized how interesting the show is and now, here I am, writing a story that I just felt like writing all of a sudden…

Disclaimer: Nope just a fan here!

**My story here takes place a year after the second season of the show so majority of the people here are like 16 already while some are 17. I won't add any action to this story unlike the show. It's just gonna be a romantic comedy.**

Kk, just so u guys kno…I'm gonna include the "inner Sakura" here, I always think that she is funny and decided to add her in…but then when she does come up. I'm gonna type in **_bold and slant_**…okie dokie…oh and while Sakura has normal thoughts that doesn't include the "inner Sakura" it will be in **_slant _**only.

OKIE DOKIE! HERE WE GO!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Reunion

"Finally! I'm back in the number one city I love! Konoha!" Sakura sighed heavily and stretched her arms upward and ceased when her muscles began to strain. She stood there staring at the village that she had spent her entire life in and began to reminiscence all the memories that came from here. She remained in that position that she stood in for a few minutes as she enjoyed the crisp noon air blowing past here face. As that wind brushed her hair away, in annoyance she speedily brushed off her bangs away from her eyes. After a year, her light pink hair was finally able to grow back to its length past her back and she usually had to tie it up so that her hair wouldn't block her vision. But her hair isn't the only thing that changed her appearance. She wore a ruby red top that had a zipper running through the middle and showed a quarter of her belly. For her bottoms, she wore a skirt completely colored in black and wore heels that were black, showed her feet at the toe area, and its length starting to form from right below her knees.

In determination and in high spirits, her feet stepped forward and walked through the front gates of the village. _Right after Team 7 rescued Sasuke-kun from Orochimaru a year ago, mom had to get transferred to another city town an hour away for a new job that was high paying unlike the job that she had in Konoha. And for the sake of both of us, we had to leave our home, our friends, and this city just for her job. It was never easy from the beginning from when I was born since my father had died a few months before I was born but still, Mom tried the best for the two of us to live even without him. Mom says that he died during his missions as a ninja and she didn't say more than that, considering the fact that speaking about him was as bad as him gone. But now, mom died recently from some kind of fatal disease that had been infecting her for a long time…there was no way anyone could've saved her…each day, her condition gradually worsened until she wouldn't wake up. I knew mom wouldn't have lasted long, just from the way her fevers rose up and her continuous coughing…I wasn't able to figure out what her sickness was in the first place and when I consulted the doctors for assistance, their conclusion was that she was going to pass away in several days and no cure was possible…and here I am, wondering this through life of mine alone with no more family comforting me…_

She stopped midway past the gate and into the shopping districts of town. _It looks as though the village added more shops here. I think I'll go check it out tomorrow…I need to find Naruto right now…and ask if I can stay with him…_

_**DAMN! WITH THAT PERVERTED IDIOT?**_

…_I'm afraid so…he's has no one living with him so I thought it would be a good idea to keep him company…_

_**ARE YOU AN IDIOT! INO IS AVAILABLE! SHE'S AN ONLY CHILD SO YOU WON'T BE A BURDEN TO ANYONE IN HER FAMILY!**_

_Ino?...now that I think about it…maybe I should …_

_**PSHAW! (pronounced: pee-sha) NOW YOU'RE THINKING RIGHT! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU WANT TO MOVE IN WITH THAT LOSER? **_

Sakura continued walking throughout the streets, trying to find old sites that she always used to visit and was once accustomed of seeing. "Ah damn…" She scratched her head and placed her hands on he waist. "Where am I now? I swear, just being away for a year shouldn't be any harm to my memory." She stood there dumbfounded and looked around curiously until she heard a voice speak from behind her.

"Um…excuse me, but do I know you?' A feminine voice rang through Sakura's ears—a voice familiar and tiny, but not actually quiet. Sakura turned her back and her eyes widened as she caught sight of Tenten. As usual, Tenten wore her hair up in buns and wore that same pink Chinese top with red straps on the middle, and wore dark blue jogging pants, and heels.

"Hey, stranger," Tenten stated with a grin and walked up to her, giving her a hug. "How have u been doing?" After that inquire, she began bombarding Sakura with multiple questions. "My God, you've gotten taller, how the hell did you do that? I've been the same height for like 4 years! I'm even older than you! How the hell? DAMMIT!"

Sakura smiled and watched Tenten pout childishly. "You better hurry up and grow, cause by the time you're 18, you'll stay the same height permanently."

Tenten gave out a shriek and backed up from the astonishment. "Eh? You can't be serious! That's a year away! Oh, damn!" She hopped in the air from frustration and continued cursing as her face began to burn up from anger.

"Just drink milk."

Tenten stopped her overreactions and scoffed. "You mean 'cow piss?' Hell no! How can you drink that? It smells like--"

"Well then, stop complaining then." Sakura said coolly as she glared at her friend.

"Hm? What's wrong? You seem really grumpy." Tenten asked lowering her head and putting her arms behind her back.

Sakura shook her bangs away from her face and gave out a fake smile. "I'm fine…I'm just tired…" She walked up to her and hooked her arm with hers. "C'mon, can you take me to Ino's place?"

Tenten gleefully giggled. "Not yet. I gotta show you everyone else." She shook herself off the link of their arms and grabbed hold of her wrist as she dragged her to meet the others.

"I-I can't. I look horrible right n-now!" Sakura stuttered in fear. She tried to release herself from Tenten's grasp, but was of no use.

Tenten gave out a heartily laugh. "Nonsense! You look gorgeous! By the way, where did u buy that outfit? I gotta have it too! You don't mind do you? I'm getting tired of wearing these kinds of Chinese outfits. What store did you buy it from? Did you buy it from Konoha or the city that you lived in for a year? Hey, what's the name of the city anyway?..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After listening to Tenten's questions, she led Sakura to an area in the park where the group sat under a tree. Apparently, they had paid no attention to the two coming toward them as they continued socializing.

"HEY EVERYONE! LOOK WHO I FOUND WHILE MAKING MY WAY HERE!" Tenten exclaimed pushing Sakura in front of her as silence sealed the mouths of everyone in the group.

Sakura stood in a stance where her knees were connected and hid her arms behind her back as she shyly muttered, "Hi guys…"

The group remained silent until Neji spoke up in his usual composure. "Uh…who are you?"

Sakura blushed rapidly in embarrassment and gently chuckled to herself. She leaned to the ground and picked up a rock the size of her palm and weighed it in her hand, seeing if it was heavy and without hesitation, she threw it at Neji. "NEJI…YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW CAN YOU FORGET ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS!" Sakura boomed as she approached the flock of them. "THAT ALSO GOES FOR THE REST OF YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW EMBARRASSING THAT IS!"

Shikamaru chuckled and stood up. "So it's Sakura, huh? Sorry we didn't recognize you. You just look different, that's all." After his statement, everyone began greeting her as their memories refreshed.

_I don't look that different, do I?_

"So what brings you back to Konoha?" Kiba sat up from Akamaru and hopped off to sit with the rest of the group. He patted the 7 foot Akamaru on his side and urged him to say "hi" to Sakura.

As Sakura noticed the dog was approaching her, she yelped and hid behind Tenten. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?" She shouted with horror.

Tenten turned her head around and answered her question with ease. "Oh that's Akamaru. I know, he's gotten huge."

Sakura's eyes stayed open in shock. "T-that's n-no dog! That's f-frickin' Godzilla!" She pointed at him and watched as he walked up to her.

_You sissy. He isn't gonna eat you up, you idiot._ "Akamaru, stay." He commanded and glared at Sakura. "He's not gonna kill ya u'kno."

"I-I swear….that thing's a mutant." Sakura proclaimed as she stepped in front of Tenten and walked toward the group as Tenten followed.

Kiba held a look of annoyance and stuck his middle finger at her. "Stop insulting him you brat."

Sakura took a sit beside Lee and Tenten and give out a large sigh. **_DAMMIT! Just stick that finger up your ass, you bastard! _**

Lee dazed out and stared at her as his cheeks became ruby red at the sight of her face. "My sweet little angel…" He hissed quietly to himself as he laid his arm on his leg and rested his face on it. To the other side of him, Chouji shoved him on the arm as he continued stuffing his mouth with the bag of chips that he had in hand.

"I heard that you know…" He declared as Lee looked at him still dazing out at his own daydreams of her. Chouji shook when he looked at Lee's expression which was his eyes sparkling with delight and his smile shining brightly. "Damn it…you are seriously a dork."

"What did you say, porky?" Lee eyed him carefully and grabbed the bag of chips from him. "Here, Sakura-chan. You have it." He cheerfully offered.

"Hey! Give that back to me!"

"It's Sakura-chan's now."

"You guys fighting over Sakura or somethin'?" Kiba turned his head to the two boys and turned his attention to Sakura. "Hey, Sakura, you ever met anyone special there in that place you were at?"

"Special?" Lee's eyes gleamed in fury as he focused on the conversation.

"Lee, gimme back my chips you bastard!" Chouji yelled.

Sakura hesitated a bit and bit her lower lip. "Not really, but did take interest in this one boy. I was told he had a crush on me but he left the town about a month ago."

Kiba, while listening to her story, cornered his eyes toward Lee whose eyes began to swell up. He laughed to himself and lied on his back while he listened.

"S-Sakura-chan…h-how can you betray my love like this?"

In confusion, Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. "What're you talking about?"

Lee sniffed and wiped his nose as he continued on. "My love for you has gone to waste for some other guy!" He leaned in closer to her and held her hands together with his. "No matter, I forgive you with all my heart and with all my heart, I will love you for all eternity!"

Sakura leaned back from being appalled and opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Lee's finger blocking the opening to her mouth. "No, you don't need to speak to apologize. Instead, you can apologize with this…" His face leaned over to hers and everyone in shock stared at them as they took in interest in the upcoming action.

_Lee, you idiot…_Tenten thought to herself as she crossed her arms and looked away.

_What the hell? What kind of lame-ass dialogue is that? _Shikamaru's eyebrows twitched in irritation as Lee went to close in the kiss.

_Lee, you dumbass…how can you say something as retarded as that? _Neji placed his hand on his forehead and let out a deep breath.

_YEAH! This is entertaining! Just as I expected it to be! _Kiba brought himself up and leaned against Akamaru who lay on the ground.

_Hmm…once when he kisses her…I snatch the chips away…and my dear old friend tummy here will be satisfied. Right? _Chouji patted his stomach loudly and raised his head up as he watched in anticipation for the move.

"Sakura-chan…today I will show you how much I love you…and from this day forward, you will be mine!"

Sakura shuddered at his words. "Mine?" **_DAMMIT SAKURA! GET OUTTA THERE NOW! _**

"Yes, today you will be mine while I am yours…you are able to have my body to have for your own…you can have everything of me…while you can return the same for me…" Lee smoothed out his words as the words flew out of his mouth. His voice became low and deep as he slowly neared his face towards hers.

_Oh God, he already sounds horny…_Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he resumed watching them.

_What the hell? _Neji thought to himself as he began to feel annoyed.

"Dammit, do something already stupid!" Kiba shouted as he raised his arm in the air as he cupped his mouth with the other hand.

"Lee…just go to hell." Tenten said, leaning back as she tried to stay away from Sakura.

_...ready…set…_Chouji sat up, with his knees set on the ground…getting ready to attack when Lee made his move.

"…with this kiss…from now on, we will be a couple. Then in the next 5 years we will get married and you will bare 9 of my children before then…"

"Oh my God, what is he trying to do?" _**His voice it sounds so…**sexy…**WHAT? HELL NO! CREEPY! CREEPY! IT'S DOWNRIGHT CREEPY!**...his voice…it really is drawing me in…**NO NO! DON'T FALL FOR IT YOU IDIOT!...**i think I love him…**NO YOU DON'T! IF YOU DON'T LISTEN, YOU'RE GONNA GET THE NASTIEST PUCKER UP IN YOUR LIFE! **_

_Here goes! _Lee was in distance with her face and briefly touched his lips with hers while she waited for her to kiss him back for the kiss to be even more passionate.

"…..GGGOOOO!" Chouji charged and Sakura jolted from her position and stood up swiftly from the sight of Chouji. "GIVE ME BACK MY CHIPS YOU BASTARD!" He reached out his arms and tackled Lee but only made him stumble forward and accidentally press his lips on Tenten's lips when she turned to see what was going on.

"WHAT THE HELL! I expected Sakura and Lee to be a couple but…I guess these two are okay." Kiba flung a thumb up at the two of them and laughed uproariously.

_Oh my God…that was close…_Sakura panted deeply and walked to Shikamaru as she sat right next to him. "Well, that's an interesting sight…don't you think?"

"Hmph. Romance is nothing more than a waste to everyone's lives…just what the hell do people plan to gain from it anyway?"

'What do people plan to gain from it?' Sakura sat there contemplating for a second and then stayed silent. "Are you saying that it isn't worth it?"

Shikamaru sighed. "I dunno. You should at least know…especially Ino…you two practically crave for love…considering the fact on how you two competed for Sasuke's attention."

Sakura stared blankly at him as she noticed that Lee and Tenten both broke themselves from the kiss that they both held firm and blushed while they tried to turn their attention elsewhere. Then to the side of Shikamaru, Neji quietly walked away, as his hands were shoved in his pockets.

"I had enough of this. I'm going back." He responded as he went away, everyone watching him walk off.

"Say, Shikamaru, could it be that Neji has that 'more than a friend' connection to Tenten?" Sakura poked his shoulder repeatedly until he replied.

Shikamaru swat her hands away from him and crossed his arms. "Tch. Are you joking? If you haven't noticed, Neji isn't the kind of person who puts women in his top priority list."

"Then is he gay then?"

Shikamaru's eyebrows twitched as he easily said no. "How the hell can you conclude something like that?"

"Here's another question, are _you_ gay? You don't think much of girls so does that mean that you think of guys then?"

"HELL NO! DO I LOOK LIKE A HOMO TO YOU!"

Sakura contemplated a bit and sneered. "Take off that ponytail then you're straight.."

Shikamaru's eyes lowered at her and she kept his eyes attached to her face. "If men wear ponytails, that does not make them gay."

Sakura hissed at him and declared, "Girls are the one that are supposed to wear ponytails. Not guys."

Shikamaru beamed at her and retorted, "What am I supposed to do? Shave my head until I'm bald!"

"Exactly."

"I'd look like a monk!" He paused for a moment and relaxed his growing tension. "You know, just shut the hell up."

Sakura smiled childishly and looked at Kiba who was still laughing hysterically while Chouji was still snacking on his chips, and Lee and Tenten were blushing rapidly at each other.

"I'm going to go now. See you squirt." He brought himself up and when his back was turned, he waved back at her.

Sakura looked at the afternoon sky and sighed deeply, inhaling the fresh fragrant air as she fell back to lie on the ground. _I wonder if Shikamaru is right? Romance is nothing more than a waste of time…that's seems to be the case…I never seem to concentrate whenever I think of any boy that I like…it just gets in the way…maybe love is something I shouldn't have…**BULLSHIT…YOU NEED LOVE!...** shut up!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Okay, here's the first chappie of my story…this is only the 1st part of this chapter...I'll post the second part up soon….well, it depends…ON THE REVIEWS! SO…GIMME SOME REVIEWS PEOPLE! OH AND NO FLAMES!

Oh by the way, if by any chance my story could be** almost** similar to another person's story in this category please tell me…that way, I don't want people to think that I might be copying them.

Well, buh bye!

3 XiaoyuKaede 3


	2. Reunion pt 2

Okay people, here is the second chapter to my story…it seems in the last chapter I kinda overdid it in a way….in my opinion…but I was kinda like "I think I wanna add this part in the story" kind of thing and I did anyway…..I haven't wrote stories here in a while…as I said last time….so maybe that's why my way of writing is kinda crappy…I GUESS I AM WAY TOO LAZY…I just watch Spongebob of something like that…lol

Disclaimer: I will never ever own NARUTO. But I do own this fanfic story.

Note: In my story, it may seem as though some kind of the characters may act kinda different than in the anime and manga…hmm…like Tenten being more annoying here…Lee acting way too obsessed with Sakura…and things like that….so if you think that the way they are acting may be way too off…just tell me then I'll make them act a little more like they're supposed to act like…kk

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Reunion (part 2)

"You know Tenten, from now on; I'm staying away from Lee." Sakura declared as they continued walking down the streets. "Like I said a while back, he's just way too out of my league."

Tenten laughed and scratched her head. "I can tell. But I still can't figure out the reason that you still kissed him even though you don't like him."

The pink hair girl scoffed in astonishment and blushed pink rapidly. "I didn't kiss HIM that much, did I? But really, it meant nothing to me…I guess the words that he was saying kinda drew me in."

"Uh-huh…" Tenten brought her arms up and wrapped her fingers together with the other hand and placed it gently along the backside of her neck. "Well, as I promised…I'll take you to Ino's place…since you have no other place to live you orphan."

Sakura glared at her friend and turned her attention off the face of her friend. "You know, that's not funny." She continued to walk forward until Tenten stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"S-sorry…I only meant that as a joke…but I realize there's nothing to laugh about." She apologized sincerely as her facial expression held a face of solemn.

"Forget it." Sakura shook her head as they both stepped forward simultaneously.

"I have a feeling that Ino will be really surprised to see you. After all, you've been gone for a year."

Sakura smiled at the thought and spoke clearly, "Now that I'm wondering….is Ino madly in love with Sasuke-kun still?"

Tenten looked her way and lowered her eyes in suspicion. "Even though you two are friends, you still strive for his attention, huh? You two still have that half enemies and half friends sort of relationship?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders and brought her attention to the stores surrounding both sides of her as she listened to Tenten's response.

"Actually, it's kinda hard to say whether or not she likes him. She never seems to be all around him as much anymore like she was before when you were still around. Now that I think about it, she may have another love interest…but it's hard to say. How about you, Sakura? You have another love interest other than Sasuke?

Sakura lowered her head and stared blankly toward the ground. "With all my honesty, Ten, I gave up on him." She raised her head and looked at Tenten's face if she was listening. "I think it's better off that way you know….with me liking no one."

Tenten brought her pointer up to her face and swayed it from side to side as her tongue clicked inside her mouth as it matched the movement of her finger. "I know that you're not being serious right here. I understand, believe it or not. I mean after all that's happened to you, I wouldn't be thinking the way that I usually would." She grabbed hold of Sakura's wrist and slowly proceeded on walking forward. "But that's alright, you'll be okay soon. Right after we find a new home for you, you'll be okay." She smiled widely and let go of her friend's wrist. "I have a secret to tell you, if it'll make you feel better. I think I'm in love with two guys."

Sakura grinned with a frown picking up along her smile and skipped forward. "It's already a given that you like Lee. That pucker-up sure did lift your spirits." **_DAMMIT! NO FAIR! SHE WAS ABLE TO KISS A GUY THAT SHE LIKES BEFORE ME!_** "You can have him though. I don't want him."

"What's makes you think that I like him anyway?" Tenten questioned but her inquire was disrupted from Sakura's ignorance as she gladly waved at Ino who was in front of her family's flower shop—displaying various assortments of flowers in vases.

"SAKURA! HEY!" Ino called out as she returned the hand gesture that Sakura gave her.

Both girls turned their heads to Ino and ran up to her as she joyfully greeted each other.

"It seems kind of awkward for you to come back to the village after being gone for a year." Ino said, her hands placed on her hips.

Sakura denied eye contact with the blonde and shyly said, "There's nothing wrong with coming back here after a year is there?"

From that, Ino noticed that her question was of no use and sighed.

"Ino, is there a way that Sakura can stay with you?

Ino had a questionable look on her face and she thought it over for a moment on the question she was being asked.

Ino closed her eyes in disappointment. "How about your own home that you lived in with your mom? Can't you live there anymore?"

Sakura shook her head in desperation. "Someone lives there right now." She placed her hands on her waist and crunched her eyebrows. "And there's no way I'm going to steal someone else's house away!" **_DAMMIT, YOU OLD GEEZERS! GET YOUR WRINKLY ASSES OUTTA MY HOUSE!_**

Ino thought for a moment and placed a pointer on her chin. "Well, there's barely any room for anyone else to stay in…well…since my house is completely consumed with the flowers from the shop.

"Oh." Sakura quietly murmured.

"Sorry about that, Sakura."

Sakura angrily smiled as she turned her back away. "That's alright." **_CRAP! CAN HER FAMILY DO ANYTHING ELSE OTHER THAN PLANT FLOWERS! I SWEAR…I'LL BURN THE DAMN THINGS!_**

"But…" Ino resumed speaking. "If you do find a place to stay at, invite me as soon as possible, okay?" Ino waved a hand goodbye as she walked off into the shop and hummed carelessly.

Sakura nodded as she grinned. "I will, don't worry." **_WHAT A COLD-HEARTED BRAT! STUPID FLOWERS! IT SEEMS LIKE SHE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT THE SITUATION THAT I'M IN!_**

"That's okay Sakura; we'll find another person that you can stay with." Tenten reassured comfortably.

Sakura gave out an inquisitive look. "But I don't have many female friends left."

"Who said that it had to be female?"

"Are you saying that I should stay with a guy then?"

Tenten nodded childishly and giggled as her hand covered her mouth.

_Hell no. _"Well, if it weren't for your big family and Ino's flowers, I would've had a home to live in right now!"

Tenten flapped her hands worriedly in the air and tried to calm Sakura down. "Hey, hey, there's still Hinata. There could be a chance for you to stay there."

"Fine."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…a place for you to stay? Um, I'm not really sure about that." Hinata shyly replied.

"Why not?" Tenten argued. "This poor little girl doesn't have a home to stay in. She doesn't even have enough money to live on her own. She gonna live out in the streets if she can't stay with you."

Sakura hissed evilly as she turned away and scoffed. **_Is_** **_she calling me a beggar? She'll pay for that…_**

"Hold on you guys, I'll go and ask my father if he approves of it." Hinata ran off toward the entrance to her household while the two waited impatiently for the reply.

"I swear…this'll never work out for me…I'll never find a place to stay at." Sakura whined as her feet scraped the ground as she swung her legs back and forth.

Tenten slapped her shoulder and then rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a pessimist. Hinata's coming back…I wonder what she'll say."

As Hinata closed in on them, she sighed tiredly and nodded her head in agony. "Sorry but my dad says that he won't allow anyone else in the household other than family."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You want to stay in my house?" Kiba looked at them and waited patiently for their reply.

"Yeah. I wasn't able to find anyone else's place to stay at…so…" Sakura cut off her sentence as she found that it was practically meaningless to completely rephrase the same sentence multiple times again and again.

"Hm…" _She's asking if she could stay in my house huh? A girl? I like that. _He gradually stepped in forward as he lounged his arm around her neck. "Sure you can, Sakura-chan. I know my sis doesn't mind."

In irritation, Sakura removed his arm and took a few steps back. _What does he mean by that? Oh God, he's not gonna try to molest me is he? _She raised her head up to eye Kiba's face only to find him examining her body from head to toe.

"Hey, I already said you could so come on!" In quick movements, he snatched her hand as he tried to bring her inside the house.

"N-no way!" Sakura blurted out as she slipped her hands off his. "Y-you molester!" In anger, she put her hands behind Tenten's back and forcibly pushed her. "Let's go, Ten."

"Oh come on! We get to do all the things that we want to do if you do stay in under the same roof as me...especially if we're together in the same room!" He laughed pleasurably to himself and entered his house, still chuckling. _God…that always scares off those girls…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hey Chouji, mind if I stay in your house?" Sakura uttered lazily.

"Sorry you can't."

"Why the hell not?" Tenten boomed furiously while she stomped a foot toward the ground.

Chouji took another handful of chips he got from the bag and shoved it in his mouth. "Tsk tsk tsk, Tenten…" He shook his head in annoyance and swallowed the munched up food he chewed in his mouth. "In my household, we tend to have little food left. Both my mum and pop love to eat so much like me, that by the end of the day we'd be left with nothing but a tiny crumb so little that would be the only thing that Sakura would eat if she did stay here." He took another handful of chips in his hands and crumpled out the bag into a round ball. "We can't have another person living in this house, you guys."

**_UGH! DAMN IT TUBBY! IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU LOVE TO EAT THAT MUCH IN THE FIRST PLACE THAT YOU'D END UP WITH NOTHING BY THE END OF THE DAY! THERE'S SOMETHING CALLED DIETING!_**

"Then just eat less or something but that shouldn't be the reason why Sakura shouldn't stay here!" Tenten fought back as she pointed at him in the face.

"No means no, chicken leg, now scram!"

"Ugh…THAT'S IT BUBBA! YOU ARE GONNA LET SAKURA STAY HERE EVEN IF YOU GUYS DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO EAT! IF YOU GUYS WANT TO SAVE YOUR FOOD THEN GO ON SOME KIND OF DIET OR BECOME ANAREXIC OR SOMETHING!"

"That way, we'd be losing weight."

Tenten struck a finger in his stomach as he continued infuriating her. "THEN CONSULT JENNY CRAIG IF YOU WANT TO LOSE WEIGHT!" She repeatedly resumed poking his stomach that it began to jiggle and seemed impossible to cease its bouncing.

**_OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT? _**Sakura carefully contemplated as his stomach plopped upward then downward uncontrollably from Tenten's poking and ran over to her friend.

Both girls shrieked to themselves and clung to each other at the horrible sight.

"Um, never mind. I can find another place to stay at. Thanks anyway, Chouji!" Sakura hurriedly rushed away from his door as Tenten followed her actions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how about it, Shikamaru?'

In boredom, he laid his arm against the wall and placed his head on his palm as he hesitated a bit. "You know, if I do allow you to stay, then you'll probably annoy the hell outta me."

"Oh, I promise I won't."

"You're smart right?

"Huh?"

"My dad only allows smart people in the house."

_Geez…his family is also prejudice, huh?_

"I guess I would call myself smart." Sakura replied with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Then, tell me how the electrons of an atom become neutral."

"Uh, let me see…" After several minutes of thinking quietly to herself, Shikamaru tiredly spoke up from waiting.

"Apparently, girls have no brains at all."

Both Tenten and Sakura stared at him with squinted eyes. "What did you say?" They both said in unison.

"Girls are born mentally retarded. If they weren't, then they would know that the answer to my question would be that there would be an equal number of protons and electrons in an atom. It's a simple answer. But I guess when compared to the intellect of females, they don't stand a chance the knowledge men are capable of having." He breathed out a large amount of air as he crossed his arms in disappointment. "Men are born intelligent and more sensible than women."

"Ugh…who gives a damn about that knowledge you have stored in that big ass brain you have! YOU'RE A SEXIST! A SEXIST YOU HEAR ME!" Sakura yelled with all the strength in the voice she had and stomped off repeating those same words. "YOU'RE A FRICKIN SEXIST! SHIKAMARU IS A SEXIST! SEXIST!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eh? Sakura-chan? What're you doing here?" Lee wore a delightful face as soon as he saw a glimpse of Sakura's face.

"I have no where else to stay. I-is it all right with you?" She stuttered nervously. _Why was he the only one that was left? Damn…_

"Sakura-chan, are you being truthful? Do you really want to stay with me?" _Yes! That kiss was a success!_

"Uh…sure…"

"Come on in." He calmly invited the two girls in through the front door.

_Why in the world is his house dark? The house is only illuminated with candles. Did he know that I was going to come by here to ask the same question I've been asking the others?_

"Here, I'll show you you're bed, Sakura-chan." Lee led them into a vacant room with two beds and a fireplace.

"Oh so is this your parent's room?" Tenten asked calmly as she gazed at every surrounding item in the room.

"No, this is my room actually." Lee answered, watching the reaction on Sakura's face.

"U-uh…why are there two beds here?" **_GET AWAY FROM THERE NOW, SAKURA! HE'S GONNA GET YOU!_**

"Oh. One of the beds is mine and the other is _yours."_

Sakura's eyes sprung up. "Huh, what did you say?

"One of the beds is mine and the other is _yours." _

"B-but, they are so close together…head-to-head close together." She stammered in a frightened voice.

"Y-yes they are."

"Uh-um...Tenten let's go now, please!"

Tenten carefully listened to Sakura's voice and noticed that it trembled in fear. As fast as they could, the two girls tried to exit the room but were blocked by Lee who stood in front of the door.

"Please Sakura-chan….stay….stay with me…" He pleaded as he held her hands together.

"Sorry, but that bed is _really _uncomfortable for me."

"Oh that's okay; I'll put the beds closer if you like."

**_He's trying to make you stay. Get away from him now! _**"NO LEE! I WON'T HAVE SEX WITH YOU! SO PLEASE CAN YOU LET US LEAVE?"

Lee's eyes widened as he heard that sentence. _Sex? _"That's another way to show my love for you in a stronger way than an ordinary kiss!"

_Oh my God…no…_

"C'mon Sakura-chan let's do—" He urged as he held her firmly in his arms.

Sakura pulled him away from the door and turned the knob. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING! YOU WANT ME TO SHARE THE BED WITH YOU IN THE SAME ROOM!" She screamed, panting heavily. "YOU EVEN WENT SO FAR AS SETTING UP THE FIREPLACE AND PUTTING A TRAY OF WINE BETWEEN THE BEDS! DON'T YOU EVEN THINK OF TRYING TO GET ME DRUNK SO YOU CAN DO _WHATEVER_ YOU LIKE TO DO WITH ME!"

"But I thought that the wine would make things even more romantic between the two of us…"

"What are you thinking? I'm not even twenty yet! I could go to jail for drinking that crap!"

Both girls slammed the door and exited the house as Lee stood there in shock. "Damn! I knew I did this way too early for our relationship! I should've realized that she wasn't ready yet…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tenten, I dunno what to do…" Sakura complained as they continued to walk throughout town.

They both stared forward into the crimson sun and watched as the sun began to settle down. The sky began darker and many of the blue streaks found in the sky began to fade away each passing moment as the sunset began to finalize its scene.

"Oh! It's even sunset too! It's already getting dark and I haven't found a place to stay at yet."

Tenten bonked Sakura on the head as she joyfully smiled. "I still know one person that might let you stay with him."

Sakura sorrow had turned jovial as she readied herself for the news.

"I think you might be able to stay with Naruto. I mean he is an orphan too so living together won't be that much trouble."

_Naruto? Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that idiot! _Sakura's face brightened up at the thought of her spiky haired friend.

"…and I think I know where to find him." Tenten finished. "The ramen shop!"

"HEY! CHEF! GIVE ME ANOTHER BOWL OF RAMEN WOULD YOU!" Naruto demanded as he impatiently awaited his order.

"Here you go."

"Thanks!" As he reached his arm over to the cup that held the chopsticks, a voice called out to him with glee. As he turned his head around to find who called out to him, he broke his chopsticks in half as he devoured a spoonful of noodles.

"NARUTO! HEY!" Tenten called out as they stomped their way over to where he was.

Naruto's eyes opened wide as he saw Tenten hurriedly running toward him. He swerved around from his seat and positioned himself where his body faced Tenten and Sakura. In inquisition, Naruto pointed in the direction of Sakura and in return, she showed him a face full of perturbation. "Who the hell is this chick, Tenten?"

**_THERE GOES THAT "WHO ARE YOU?" QUESTION AGAIN HUH? DAMMIT! NO ONE RECOGNIZED ME AT ALL! I BARELY EVEN LOOK DIFFERENT! _**

"I'm Sakura, you dumbass." She gave him an egregious stare as he tried to refresh his memories of her.

"Whoa Sakura, is that you?"

"I just said that I am Sakura, stupid. Don't make me repeat the same things again." The look on her face was eloquent and it seemed as though she was nearly threatening him.

As Tenten watched her two friends squabble, she hopped on a chair beside him and inhaled the fresh, steamy air of ramen. She then tapped Naruto on the shoulder and waited until Sakura was also sitting with the two of them. "So hey, Naruto. Is it okay if Sakura stays with you from now on? No one else can take her in."

Naruto took a second eyeing her and mumbled, "Yeah sure!" through his words while he swallowed his ramen.

"Alright! I get to go home now!" She jumped off the chair and turned herself to face the two. "See you Sakura!" Tenten dismissed herself as she eluded herself from the ramen shop, leaving the two behind.

In awkwardness, the two remained silent as Naruto resumed on finishing up his meal.

"So Naruto, how have you've been doing?" She asked simply as she observed him eating his food.

"Great." He said vaguely.

_Oh great, it feels so weird being around him that I don't know what to say to him after a year._

Sakura worriedly fiddled with her thumbs as she tried to create some sort of discussion with one of her closest friends. With no success, she lifted her head up, and unintentionally shook her shoulders from Naruto abrupt movement.

"Well, I'm done! Here's my money, sir!" He slammed his pay on the table and hopped off the chair. "C'mon Sakura! It's already getting dark!"

"Yeah." She nodded then jumped off the chair after her response and walked alongside him as made their way to his home.

"So Sakura, what brings you back in Konoha anyway?" He grinned widely as he stared at her face. _Wow! She's gotten cuter then before!_ His cheeks began to feel hotter each time he stared at her face that he paid no attention to the reply of his question.

"You've meet everyone else today, haven't you? I bet they are all surprised to see you back here without any notice."

Sakura scoffed as she looked away with a pout. "Like you, everyone didn't notice me at first glance…well…all but Ino though."

_She looks way more cuter when she pouts. DAMN! I'M SO LUCKY THAT SHE'S ABLE TO STAY WITH ME! _He continued examining her face as she began to take notice that he wasn't listening to her at all.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT!" Her voice became harangued when she outburst at him.

His shoulders shook, as he felt petrified at her shouting.

"Yeah, I know I look horrible right now but that doesn't mean you have to stare at me every single damn second! It's really uncomfortable, you know." She ran her fingers through her hair as he closely watched her movements. "See, now what?"

Naruto stuck out his lower lip and placed his hands behind his head. "Seriously, you're just stressing yourself like this. I'm just…admiring the way you look that's all."

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing." He chortled as he tried to laugh off the words that he had just previously said as they continued walking off, leaving Sakura filled with curiosity.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you have a roommate living with you, huh?" Sakura stated as she followed him to the front door on his house.

"Yeah. He's the same age as us too." Naruto added as he twisted the doorknob.

As the two entered through the door, the house was surprisingly hygienic, considering the way Naruto cleans up things. In front of her was his tables while to the right was the living room, and to the left the kitchen, while the bedrooms were down to the farther left. All the items in the house were free from clothing while the houses' furniture were spot clean. _Maybe that roommate of Naruto did this…_

Naruto walked to the living room where the roommate sat at and greeted him loudly. "Hey –"

"What the hell are you doing here you dumbass?" A familiar, deep, manly voice inquired. "I thought you were going to back here later. Now I have to hear all your bitching and yelling for the time being."

"Hey Sasuke!"

_Sasuke-kun?_

"Look who I found in town today." Naruto grabbed Sakura by the hand and dragged her out from hiding as she caught sight of Sasuke quietly reading a book while wearing oval-shaped glasses on.

Sasuke lifted his head from the book he was reading and then adjusted his eyes a bit to focus his vision on the person Naruto was talking about. In a stoic manner, he went back to reading his book. "Oh, hey, Sakura." He greeted unwelcomingly.

Sakura raised her hand in the air to wave at him and but brought it back down as she whispered a gentle "hi" through the air.

_**OHH! THAT BASTARD! HE DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO LOOK SURPRISED LIKE THE OTHERS DID! DAMN HIM!**_

The room became silent after her action then a "snap" sound broke the silence as Sasuke closed his book loudly and he stood up from his seat. "I'm going to bed." He began to walk off to his room as he carried a weary look on his face.

To Sakura's surprise, Sasuke was walking around half-naked without a shirt on and wore black sweat pants as he made his way to his room.

_Oh my God! He has no shirt on!_ At that moment, her nose started to become runny as she enjoyed her time watching him pass by her. As she wiped her nose with her hand, a red stain spread on her palm.

_AAHH! My nose is bleeding! How the hell did that happen?_

"Hey Sakura…are you okay? You're nose is bleeding." Naruto declared as he made Sasuke's attention face their way.

"It's nothing, really, it's just allergies! I'm fine!" She panicked as she resumed wiping her nose again and again but to no use as the blood continued to pour out.

"It's not allergies." Sasuke stated. "You're nose wouldn't bleed if you did have them."

_HA! I FIGURED IT OUT! PDA! SAKURA HAS THE HOTS OVER HIM! MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE HE'S HALF NAKED! _Naruto turned his back as he examined Sasuke's entire body._ It must be because he's not wearing a shirt! Heh…hee…Okay Sakura, here I come!_ As swiftly as he could, Naruto unzipped his sweater and flung it back over his shoulders as he twirled the sweater in a circle. Catching her attention, he threw the sweater behind him and then slipped his black undershirt off. Sakura stood there stunned, no words muttering past the gap of her lips. "Check it out Sakura, I even have Abs." After his statement, he inhaled a deep breath as he held it in and pressed his muscles outward, revealing the muscles that he had build over a year. As he stared at his own body complexion, a loud thump hit the floor as Naruto looked up ahead to see that Sakura had fainted. "Uh…what's wrong with her?"

Sasuke shook his head and mumbled in a low voice. "Maybe she fainted from blood loss or something. Her blood's already formed a large puddle to the side of her." With no interest, he casually walked away. "It's your fault she fainted, showing your chest like that. Clean up the mess and put her to bed." His words reverberated throughout the corridor he entered and left Naruto in an aggravated state.

"You started it, you bastard. Walking around half-naked…pft…I look _way better than you…"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I noticed that I only got 2 reviews for the last chapter…but, I really appreciate the 2 reviewers for checking out my story and complimented me! THANK YOU!

THANK YOU:

TOHRUCHAN14

KAGEYOUKAI101

Anyways, when I write these stories I end up writing until like 3 in the morning…lol…it's like I'm addicted to write this story...lol…anyhow…I'm gonna try to improve on this story and hope that I become better and many readers on this site can read and also review me. I LUV REVIEWS! BUT I HATE FLAMES! GRR….lol….

-XiaoyuKaede


	3. Underwear Affair

Here i am again...typing a story...for you guys...i don't have a lot of reviews as i expected but i guess that's okay...at least i got some...may b it's the way i write or something...or the comedy was kinda crappy...i dunno...well, i'll try my best here...please review this story if you like it! DON'T HESITATE!

Disclaimer: I will never ever own this series...I JUST LOVE IT! 3 I can't wait until Kakashi's Gaiden and the second part of the anime starts...I CAN'T WAIT!_

* * *

_

_I always had a problem with that 'when the going gets tough the tough getting' line…I never understood it at all…and so, I thought that that sentence had to meaning to it at all…just bunch clumped up in the same sentence…many people think of it as words of encouragement to persevere through many difficult situations in life…but_

…_.all I thought of it was that it was a piece of crap…and it seems that the more I hear that phrase…the more I give up on everything that I encounter in life…_

_I've always been called useless by many…_

_by the ones that I hate and love…_

_but, that's the way I am…it's hard for me to change…because even until now…giving up is so simple for me…_

…_and the fact is, I'm giving up love…_

_I finally realized that…I've been wasting all my love out for you…Sasuke…_

… _you were always immune to my feelings as if you didn't give a damn...it seemed as though the only person that you ever thought of was yourself…no one else…_

_Everyone is a no one to you, isn't it?...especially me_

_You never once thought of me or cared for me…you ignored me when I needed help…you were never there for me as I wanted you to be… _

…_I cared so much about you but you would only care less…I wanted to protect you and be there for you when you needed someone…but now I know that my love was put to waste…that it was all just shit…and was thrown away by you…_

…_but in the end…it was all just a one-sided love…_

…_a love that meant nothing to you…and means nothing to me…

* * *

_

Chapter 3: Do Things Ever Stay the Same/ Underwear Affair

…_it was all just a one-sided love… a love that meant nothing to you…and means nothing to me…_Sakura slowly opened her eyes as tears gradually grew in size as she pushed herself up from the pillow her head rested on. _It feels as though my heart wants to burst out…_She rested her palm on her chest as felt her heart reverberate with each thump and noticed that it's pace was at a higher rate than usual.

Placing a hand on her forehead, she checked to see if her body temperature was unusual. _What's wrong with me?_

Sakura closed her eyes as the tears bled out; pouring trail marks downward her face as it dropped on her arms. _It feels so cold…inside…_In hopes of greater warmth, she clutched the blankets surrounding her and wrapped it around her body as she brought her knees up and comfortably hid her face in the center of her knees. "Oh Mom…" She quietly whispered. "I feel so horrible right now…"

"Hey! What do you think you're doing hiding yourself over there?"

Sakura slowly lifted her face up and found Sasuke standing in front of the door as he leaned against it. He wore a white sleeveless top and the same sweat pants as last night. He had his hair fixed, with the gel bringing lift to his hair and his face glowing clear of blemishes and all throughout his body, his pale skin shined. Sakura turned her head and faced the wall after examining Sasuke and rested a side of her face on her knees.

While turning her face away, she heard his footsteps come nearer to her as each second passed by and felt the edge of the bed sink. "Hey. What the hell is wrong with you? This is the time when you usually said in that annoying voice of yours, 'Good morning!' to me." He declared as he flicked her on the head. "Hey! Why are you ignoring me?"

"Go away…" Sakura murmured as she positioned her face in the center of her knees as she did before.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he flicked her on the head again.

A second later, Sakura brought her head up and in pain, she covered her head with a hand over the injured area. "Damn it…I told you to go away!" She turned to the side again but she then felt her head stiff, as she caught sight of his hand holding the bottom of her chin. He forcefully pushed her face for her to face him.

"Hey, you're eyes are puffy. Are you on crack or something?"

With vexation, she swiftly slapped his hand away from her face as she rubbed her eyes for him to avoid eye contact in that area. "Hell no! You'd think I'd be stupid enough to do something as reckless as that! NOW GET OUT!"

Sasuke vigorously flicked her on the forehead as she with no hesitation, covered her forehead. "You have some dry blood underneath your nose. Wash your face. It looks disgusting."

"I'll wash my face when I take a shower."

"I don't want to look at someone with a filthy face."

"I'll take a shower after breakfast."

"Breakfast isn't ready yet."

"Then I'm going back to sleep." She retorted as she flung her bedcovers over her head.

"Wash your damn face!" In a demanding voice, he wrapped his hand around her wrist, trying to pull her up with force.

"Just go away!" She yelled as she took hold of her pillow with her vacant hand and attacked him at the face with it.

"Wash it off now!"

"If you're so worried about people's faces, why don't you wash your face instead!" Sakura tapped her finger on the tip of his nose and indicated a pimple as she waited impatiently for himto look. "See? You got a zit right over there!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he slipped his hand underneath hers to stop her tapping. "No there isn't. Now, WASH YOUR FACE! THAT BLOOD IS DISGUSTINGTO LOOK AT!"

With complete irritation, Sakura raised her hand in the air as she formed it into a fist, and quickly swung it straight as her lower joints of her hand smacked him on the nose. Sasuke flung back a bit from the blow then brought himself back in his composure as he glared at her.

"See? I told you. There's a zit on your nose right…here." She said, pointing her finger on the newly formed bruise she just released from her punch.

As he massaged his nose from the blow with his hands, as his fingers ran along the bottom of his nose and found a drop of blood coloring his pale skin of his fingers. "Damn wh--!"

Sakura swung her finger in front of her face as she gleefully grinned. "Wash your face now. It's looks filthy."

Sasuke smirked as he climbed unto her bed and slapped her on the head. "Oh…I get it now…You're trying to get even, huh?" His face was in close range of her own as he lowered his voice. "Hn. So you wanna play now?" As he grabbed her full attention, he pushed her tense shoulders down as she lied back on the bed and toppled over her creating a bridge, as their bodies were close from touching.

_Wha-What in the world is he trying to do to me!...**HE'S…**_

…_**GONNA RAPE YOU!...**yeah sure…if he was going to…he'd probably have to hold my wrists so I can stop from moving or do something to hold me back somehow… _

"HEY! STOP! GET OFFA ME!" Sakura yelled as she tried to kick herself free from his tight hold. From her reaction, he smiled to himself as he tightly pressed his hands against her wrists and laid his feet on top of hers. _…that's it…_

…_I'm dead…_

**_AHH! DAMMITSAKURA! DO SOMETHING!_**

"Ugh…get off of me!" Sakura demanded as she struggled to free herself from him. In attempt to attack him, her legs began to fidget while her wrists swayed from side to side but to no avail.

_**FINE THEN! WE'LL JUST HAVE TO ATTACK HIM WITHOUT USING THAT!**_

Sasuke felt her struggles as he laughed to himself. "Isn't this fun, Sakura? I'm really enjoying this."

She nodded agreeably and surprisedhim as he wasn't even close of predicting that answer.She then closed her eyes, afraid to do what she was planning to do next and took a deep breath. Since their faces were not too far from each other, with no difficulty, she brought her face next to his as their noses touched at their tips, shocking Sasuke. _What the hell does she think she's doing?_

She then slid her nose past his as she reluctantly tilted her head to make sure her lips were aligned with his. As she took inhaled, she hurriedly plastered her lips against his as she stayed in that position, awaiting him to jump off of her. Sasuke stared at her, appalled, as his eyes widened at the action that she had just maneuvered.

_**WHAT! WHY ISN'T HE OFF ME YET! CRAP!**_

_Okay then…I'll move into the second stage then…_After staying in that same position, Sakura tilted her head as her lips moved to her other side. From there, she gently broke away from the kiss as she moved in again. She skid her mouth downward as she took control of his lower lip. With all the passion she had held up inside of her, she placed her lips between his bottom lip and slowly bit it, as she continued sliding her lips against his, hoping that would scare him off. But to her surprise, he hadn't moved from his spot as she felt him eagerly press his lips with hers powerfully that she felt her mouth going numb.

_Oh no! What does he think he's doing anyway? Is he playing me for a fool?_ Sakura panicked as her heart began skipping several beats.

_**HAH! IF HE WANTS TO PLAY, THEN WE'LL SHOW HIM! **_

Sakura felt his hands release her wrists as she felt it slither behind her neck. She shook from its uncomfortable feeling and noticed she had the advantage to complete her idea with more complexions. At that moment, she raised her arms and hooked them around his neck as she pulled his head down closer to hers. She removed her lip from his mouth as she placed it along the side of his neck. As quickly as she did, she sucked on his neck and ran her fingers through his hair as he bit her on the neck lightly, craving for more. _OW! THAT HURT!_ She whimpered softly as she dug her teeth into his neck in return. _HAH! TAKE THAT! WHEN IS HE EVER GONNA GET OFF?_ Sasuke moved his hands down to her waist as he embraced her, moving his lips back to her mouth where he smothered his lips all over her mouth, getting the opportunity to find a spot on her mouth to taste. Sakura lied there, not knowing what else she could do and waited until he finally stopped. But when she did find that he did cease kissing her, she looked up only to find him stripping off his shirt and quickly pressing his body on hers. **_TCH. HELL NO! HE THINKS THAT HE WON, HUH?_**

Before Sasuke was able to make the next move withhis head closing innear hers and wrapping her waist with his arms, she sprung her head upward and smashed her forehead with his. "Damn it! GET OFF ME!" She yelled, finding that he stumbled backwards and kicked him off to the ground when she noticed her feet were free.

Sasuke sat on the ground grinning as though he were planning a conspiracy. "You know, I was really having fun. But you just ruined it for me." He stood up while rubbing his temples and just when it looked like he was about to exit the room, he pranced himself to Sakura and laid himself on top of her. "My fun hasn't ended yet though, so hold still." He dived his face toward hers and headed towards her neck as he bit it again, this time adding a bit more pressure to his move.

"OW! Stop that!" Sakura pleaded, as she forcibly tried to push him off her.

Unknowingly to Sakura and Sasuke, Naruto lazily dragged his feet into her bedroom as he yawned vigorously. "Hey Sakura, would you keep it down a notch? I was still sleeping." Naruto complained as he entered her room, his eyes barely open. While he walked into her room furthermore, he flinched at the sight of Sakura being trampled over someone else, but as he widened his eyes a little more to rid of the blurriness in his eyes, he finally realized that Sasuke was the one on top of her and his shoulders shook. _You sick bastard._ As he observed the position that the two were in---Sakura lying on the bed with Sasuke toppling over her, as he resumed biting her neck. Naruto scratched his head as he nervously gulped. "I know that you guys are happy to see each other after a year, but you guys don't have to be _that_ happy." He left the room in a rush and slammed the door to his bedroom while the two of them remained silent as Sasuke finally got himself off of her. "That's enough for today." He said as he put his shirt back on and walked away. "Wash your face, dirt bag!" He called out to her, his voice replaying in her head.

"I guess today wasn't enough for him, huh? That's bad…" She sighed as she thought for a moment. _I need to buy an alarm clock and get out of this house until he comes and gets me again tomorrow…

* * *

_

"Are you serious that you're really staying the same house as those two!" Ino screamed hysterically as she desperately waited for her answer.

Sakura looked unpleasant and nodded her head as though she had regretted doing something. "Sadly, so…" She stared out into the open blue ocean as she rested her arms along the railing and felt the wind tickle her face. "But there's nothing that I can do. I mean that's the only place and the last place I was able to find. It's kinda like one ofthose 'take it or leave it' kind of things."

Ino nodded as a sign of understanding and inhaled the fresh sea air. She stared out into the sea and out of boredom as she watched the seagulls fly on by. "What color underwear does Sasuke wear?" She blurted out randomly and shook Sakura on her shoulders in desperation while she watched her friend's eyes blow up.

"Don't tell me that you're still one of those creepy obsessed fan girls are you?"

Ino gripped tight on the railing bordering the land from the ocean as she hesitantly replied, "No."

From Sakura's view, she was able to catch a tiny glimpse of pink forming around her cheeks. "Uh-huh…" She mumbled suspiciously as she stuck her hand underneath the back of her hair and flipped it. "That's all but just a crapload, Ino."

"Nuh-uh." She nervously shook her head in fright as she stuck her pointer in front of Sakura. "As a _former_ fan girl, I've been dying to what the color of his underwear is."

"Hm…that's for me to know secretly and for you to never know…"Sakura slyly admitted, although she didn't have the slightest clue.

Ino's face turned white as she stammered to know more. "No way, you know?"

"Yup."

"Then tell, damn you!"

"I won't! I want to respect the privacy of Sasuke-kun."

**_LIKE HELL, I WOULD! _**

Ino batted her eyes as she pleaded, her hands clasped together. "Ooohh…please tell me!"

Sakura exhaled heavily as she placed her pointer and thumb against her forehead. "Okay, okay, he wears gold underwear."

Her friend gasped as she covered her mouth in surprise. "Oh! Our prince Sasuke-kun even has the royal color stuck to his ass." She dreamily said, leaving Sakura in astonishment, while she watched her friend's eyes glitter with delight.

_Don't you even imagine him wearing shiny tight underwear that you can see the outline of his buttcrack, you perv...especially his peni--_

"Tell me Sakura, what kind of underwear does he wear? I NEED TO KNOW!"

"Ino, don't you think that you're way too obsessed?" Sakura asked, her face completely pale.

"You're gonna tell me more, now!"

_Geez…just to get you out of my hair…_

"He's wears a thong."

Ino gasped as she fanned her face with her hands. "Oh! That is muy muy muy sexy!"

"Don't you think that you're kinda overreacting?" Sakura inquired, her eyes lowered down in annoyance. "And why are you saying that in Spanish, we're in Japan, you idiot." She sank her body down and pressed down all her weight on the railing and watched Ino attract others walking past by them as she resumed rejoicing with glee.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke, where did Sakura-chan go?" Naruto asked as he sat on his table and gulped down a glass of water. 

"Why?" Was all he said as he lied down on the couch as he did the night before.

Naruto dropped his chin down onto the table and distinctively remembered the scene from earlier on that day, forgetting his previous question. "Hey Sasuke, what were you two doing this morning anyway?"

Sasuke brought himself up from the couch and looked at him, wearing a confused look. "Just having my _fun_, that's all."

Naruto jumped off of his seat and in curiosity approached his roommate. "So…how was it like?"

"It was seriously nothing."

"Did you get a good peek of anything interesting from her?"

Sasuke quickly jolted his hand in the air and punched him in the face a second later after hearing that sentence. "Don't you go thinking that way, you pervert."

Naruto gently laid his hand on his cheek as he whined from the hit. "It was just a question, dude, no big deal." As he pushed himself off from the floor, he stuck his hand out straight and positioned it in front of his mouth. "How about we go and check out her room since she's out of the house right now." He whispered, holding a mischievous look.

"Go away, dumbass. Not interested." Sasuke held out a hand and shoved it his face as he tried to push him away.

"Hm…sure about that? That's every guy's temptation…to look at the things a girl has." His eyebrows rose up equally as he stated his sentence.

Sasuke ignored his invitation and lied back down on the couch.

"Geez…you're so boring…Sasuke…" He left the room as he entered Sakura's room.

As Sasuke minded his own business, he couldn't help wondering what was held inside her bedroom and so he lifted up his head and patiently waited until Naruto would come out. After a few minutes, Sasuke gave up waiting for his return and turned his back away, staring up at the ceiling, momentarily out of boredom.

"Hey Sasuke-kun…check… me… out." Naruto had said in a girlish voice as he had a hand up top of his forehand and the other on his hip.

Sasuke shivered as soon as he heard Naruto's voice and reluctantly swung his head slowly as he prepared himself for the upcoming sight. "OH MY GOD!"

"How do I look, Sasuke-kun?" He repeated in his girlish voice. Naruto swayed his hips from side-to-side as he walked over to Sasuke, who backed away each step that Naruto took.

"W-Why are you wearing that for?" Sasuke stammered as he eyed Naruto wore nothing on but only Sakura's bra over his chest and wore her underwear on the bottom.

"Huh? Why not?" Naruto questioned him, rubbing his head as Sasuke noticed his voice returned to normal. "Don't I look good in this outfit?" He twirled around in a full turn, as Sasuke flinched over his actions.

"TAKE THOSE CLOTHES OFF RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE IN PRACTICALLY IN THE NUDE!"

_How can he just wear nothing else but that bra and underwear? _He thought to himself, having a stern face creeping onto his face.

"You mean right now?"

"What did I just say, you dumbass?"

"Oh Sasuke-kun…you're so silly…" Naruto once declared again in his girlish tone, flipping his hand down abruptly. Sasuke raised a single eyebrow up and pondered in his thoughts what Naruto was talking about. "…I never knew you were such a very dirty man…"

From there, he slowly began to tug the lining of the underwear down as Sasuke yelled in horror.

"NOT RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME YOU BITCH! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM? A HOMOSEXUAL?"

Naruto pulled the underwear up and sat in one of the table's chairs. "I was just kidding around, stupid." Naruto's tone returned to his childish coarse voice as he lazily sank down in his chair.

In irritation, Sasuke covered his face with both his hands and sighed. "Just take those off in _another _room, would you?"

Naruto thought for a moment as he cupped his chin with his closed hand. "I think I'll wear it for a little while longer."

"YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE, YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE GONNA TAKE THOSE OFF AND PUT THEM BACK WEAR YOU FOUND THEM!"

Naruto squinted and hissed at him. "Oh shut up, will you? I'm having my _fun."_

_

* * *

_

"Say, Ino, by any chance while I was gone, did you notice that Sasuke seems to be acting a bit absurd? I dunno…maybe it's because of me being away and all that I forgot how he acts completely…" Sakura fiddled with her thumbs as she watched the waves sway backward and forward from the wind.

"No, actually, I think he still acts the same as he always had. Nothing different about him, besides of that fact that he's much more handsome…" Ino admitted as she stretched her arms out in free spirit.

_From the way Ino acts, I know she isn't lying that she finds him the acting the same to her…_

"I guess it's just me that noticed the change of his personality. He seems livelier and is someone who can make your day bad."

"You mean a pisser-offer?"

"What?"

Ino chuckled to herself as she closely observed the facial expression that Sakura had. "Someone that pisses off people a lot."

"That's beyond the obvious Ino." She stated in a matter-of-factly voice while she bent her head downwards past the railing,her back resting against the railing,seeing everything in the view in an upside down perspective. "Oh…I have no idea why I'm asking you about his personality. It really doesn't matter… " Ino cautiously overlooked Sakura's face."…and to be honest, Ino…" Sakura solemnly began to say, her words beginning to fade away in each word that she spoke. "…I just don't care for him as much as I used to…"

Ino wore a surprised look on her as she wanted to listen to what her friend was about to say. She changed her position to the side and sealed her mouth in order for Sakura to speak.

"I feel as though I hate him…I hate him so much …" Sakura's voice gently quivered as she looked at the ground, trying to hide her face from her friend. "I tried my best for him to notice me….but he didn't…

"…I did everything I had to show him that he was special to me…I tried to make him smile…I wanted him to know that being with him was important …

"I tried so hard to make him see that I would do anything for him and that I was happy every time he was near me… "

Sakura lowered her voice down to a whisper as her words looked like they weren't coming out at all."… and…it seems that I've been wasting all of my life for nothing…"

Ino playfully shoved Sakura on the shoulder as she tilted her head to the side, carrying a weak smile. "I really don't think so though…that you've been wasting a part of your life for nothing…." Ino gazed up to the sky, as she enjoyed the breeze bristle her face as she shut her eyes and relaxed.

"I mean during that time, you devoted yourself all for Sasuke, right?...tried to make him understand how vital he was to your life…was willing to be there for him when he needed it…"

"I mean ... I think to love something for that long…with all that effort…is seriously not a nothing…"

Silence roamed between the two of them, the wind glistening past their faces.

Sakura softly agreed as she hypocritically grinned wide at her, making sure that Ino understood that she heard what she said. _It's all just a biased opinion of hers…_

"You know, Sakura, truth is, I think I've given up on him too…cause I think I'm falling for someone else…" She proclaimed as she blushed slightly, holding her pointer over her mouth as a sign to swear to never tell out a secret.

Ino hopped a little bit forward as she reassured a smile of comfort to her pink haired friend. "Well, I think I'll be off now. See ya!" In a few steps forward, she stopped in mid-track and turned around to find Sakura staring out at the sea, her back along the railing. "Hey Sakura! Cheer up, will you? There's someone else out there, kay? I'll try my best to help you find one." She reached down in her pocket and threw an envelope toward her, as Sakura in alert caught it between her pointer and middle finger. "That's in invitation to Shikamaru's birthday tomorrow. You'll come right? He invited you after all…and he says sorryfor the short notice."

Sakura skimmed over the invitation card and looked upward to look at her friend. "Yeah, I will." She waved a hand at her as Ino began to walk away. "H-hold on, Ino! May I borrow an alarm clock?"

* * *

"DAMN IT,YOU FAG! TAKE THEM OFF!" Sasuke yelled in a perplexing voice, as he urged Naruto to take off Sakura's clothes. 

Naruto brought his shoulders up and raised his hands in the air while he hid his upper lip in his lower one. "I don't think she'll be coming back anytime soon. So I can wear these clothes of hers just for a little while so, stop you're complaining."

Sasuke grunted out an 'hmph' as he crossed his arms, trying his best to avoid his chat with Naruto. "Just how the hell do you know that she'll be back way later, huh?

"It's just a boy's intuition, you dork."

"Boys intuition…" Sasuke repeated, rolling his eyes in exhaustion. "Whatever…"

_Yes! I finally win an argument against Sasuke! Score one!_

"Hah, I win!." Naruto faced the backof thechair and leaned on the top handle of it. "But really, I wonder where she went…"

* * *

"Shikamaru's 17th birthday is tomorrow, huh?" She said to herself as she reviewed her invitation again. "…it's also starts at noon as well…crap…I don't know what to get him though…" Sakura put away the card into her shirt pocket as she placed the alarm clock that Ino lent her in the center of both her palms. As she tried to test if the alarm clock worked, she designated the time at a random number and switched the alarm trigger on. While waiting for it to ring, she thoroughly stared at it as she admired the clock's design. It had an ordinary rectangular shape, as the color was clear blue as it intrigued of the fact she was able to see the wires and chips needed for the clockto be activated. But as she continued having an interest to the clock's looks, she noticed that the alarm didn't ring at the time that she set it to. "Damn…Ino gave me a broken alarm…that's bad…" Sakura groaned as she made her way back to Naruto's house and playfully threw it in the air as she walked. 

In a matter of minutes, she arrived on the doorstep of his apartment's front door and realized that the door wasn't locked. She twisted the knob and slowly cranked the door ajar, finding Sasuke in the same spot as he was last night and Naruto…

Sakura screamed in shock and stared at Naruto, who she saw wearing her bra and underwear as his only cover-ups to hide his nudity. "What the heck do you th---"

Naruto uneasily raised his hand, his hand failing to move. "H-hey Sakura, back so soon?" He stammered, as he began to shiver with fright on what his punishment was to become.

"TAKE THOSE OFF RIGHT NOW!"

Naruto frowned. "Aww….but can't I where them just for a few more minutes?"

With the alarm clock clenched in her hand, she firmly grasped it and raised it to the air as she carefully aimed it at Naruto. "I SAID TAKE IT OFF RIGHT NOW!"

"Pleas—"

Sakura, in full rage, threw the clock at him directly in the face, blood splashing out from his nose. She stomped her way over to him and gawked. "ARE YOU GAY! SERIOUSLY! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU WANT TO WEAR MY BRA AND UNDERWEAR FOR, YOU SICK IDIOT! NOW, TAKE IT OFF RIG—"

Naruto held his hands over his nose and ran to his bedroom, murmuring as he went. "Alright, alright, I will."

In exasperation, Sakura went over to where Sasuke was and sat beside him. "AND YOU!" She snapped, punching him on the arm. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL HIM TO TAKE THEM OFF? THAT'S MY PRIVACY, YOU IDIOT! AND YOU TWO BOYS HAVE NO RIGHT TO ENCROACH ANYTHING IN MY ROOM!"

Sasuke laid his finger on her lip as he spoke calmly. "Shut up. You're really annoying."

Sakura pushed his finger aside and punched him in the face. "Hey, aren't listening to me? That's no respect for my privacy!"

Sasuke still had his face turned from the punch and made his rejoinder. "There's no way in hell that that retard would ever listen to me. Besides, its just your underwear and a bra. I see them all over the stores around here."

Sakura gasped. "Oh you sick bastard…you enjoy going to a bunch of lingerie stores around here and drool at all the bras and underwear that they sell around there, do you?"

Sasuke didn't reply and in an instant, she threw a punch at his face again as she stormed off to her room.

* * *

In the hours that passed, Sakura imprisoned herself in her room since she took the time there sulking of what happened earlier. She didn't bother to come out for the remainder of the day and she even had wanted to skip dinner knowing that the two of the perverts were out there. She lied on her bed, smirking as her mind reminded her of the sight of Naruto wearing her clothes. Just when she remembered that image--although reluctantly, a knock was heard on her door. 

"Hey Sakura-chan, you in there?" Naruto knocked loudly on her door, waiting for an answer from her.

"GO AWAY!" She threw her pillow at her door, crossing her arms after the attack.

"You know, I wasn't asking to come in. Me and Sasuke are gonna go out a buy some dinner and find a present for Shikamaru. You wanna come with?" He politely asked, as if he had felt no shame in him from the incident earlier.

"NO. GO AWAY!" She shouted again, this time with much more anger rising in her throat. From that cue, Naruto's footsteps began to thump on the ground, leaving her with a relieved face.

_Good. He's finally gone. _At that moment, she had heard a door click off in the distance, indicating that the two left the house. She flipped her body around and covered her face on the bedsheets, continuing to let off her steam. _Great...he's also going to go to Shikamaru's birthday party tomorrow...both of them..._

**_THEN JUST DON'T GO THEN!_**

_But, it would seem kinda unreasonable to not go there just because of those two..._

Sakura grumbled while she thought over her decision. When she finally thoroughly thought of her choice, she sighed exasperated. "I'll go anyway..." She whispered quietly to herself, sitting up from her bed then walked over to her door. As she exited, her feet trampled over a soft item and she backed off, as it caught her attention. "Hmm..what's this?" She lifted the clothes off the ground and looked at them, finally realizing that it was her clothes that Naruto wore earlier. Over that thought, she swiftly released the clothes from her hands and covered her nose.

"Ugh...not only was the look of him wearing this disgusting, but it smells too." Repelled from the aroma, she brought her hands straight out in front of her and as best as she could, kept the rest of the body away, making sure that it wasn't even close of touching any part of her body. As she made her way to kitchen, she once again dropped it on the floor as she turned on the stove. She placed her hand on the knob, formatting it on 'high' as she picked her clothes off from the ground, with the tip of her fingers, her mind came into play.

**_HAH HAH! GOOD IDEA SAKURA! BURN THOSE DAMNED THINGS! _**

_The bra isn't really that filthy though...unlike the underwear...but i'll still burn both of them..._

Sakura shivered densely, as she almost fainted at the thought. "His t-thing, touched the bottom of my undies! OH! This underwear has got to go..." Determined to eliminate one of her clothing, she liberated her clothing from her grasp, and closely watched it turn into ashes bit by bit. Almost immediately, she dipped her bra into the fire as it began to devour it, not completely releasing the bra away from her hands. At that moment, she heard the doorbell ring as she let go of what she held on quickly, and ran toward the door. Opening the door, Naruto and Sasuke both came into view as she looked at the two boys suspiciously. "Why are you guys back here so soon?"

When it seemed as though the two were ignoring her question, they entered the house, their noses forcing them to speak. "Is something burning?" They asked,their voices simulataneously at the same rate as they spoke.

At first, Sakura hesitated as she didn't exactly figure out what they were asking her and allowed her nose to breathe in the same smell that the two were inhaling. "OH NO!" She yelped, rushing past the two of them to the kitchen only to find that her bra had spread fire on the floor. "OH SHIT!"

"Just what the hell were you thinking burning the bra and underwear, Sakura? You could've just threw it away." Sasuke entered the kitchen, approached her and stared at the ground, watching her fumble with the burnt clothes.

Sakura shrieked at the sight of the fire growing larger in size. With the bra in hand, she swirled it in the air, hoping that the air would cool it down. "DON'T STAND THERE, YOU IDIOT! HELP ME!" She pleaded, grabbing a tight hold onto his leg and tried to pull him toward her. Feeling that her hands were becoming more hot, she turned away from the scorching fire on the ground, noticing that the fire had spread unto Sasuke's pants. "NARUTO! PLEASE HELP ME IN HERE!"

Naruto, who just stood in the background, enjoyably had an amused face as the two of them pranced around the room in horror. "Alright, alright, I'm coming..." He chuckled, with a hint of laziness hiding in his voice.

"NARUTO...THIS IS NOT...SOMETHING...TO LAUGH...ABOUT...!" Sakura in irritation, threw the burning underwear at his chest, his reflexes too slow to actually avoid it from coming flying at him. "Sakura! Why'd you do that?" He fanned himself quickly, trying to remove the fire off of his shirt. But had only caused for more flames to form.

The three hysterically tried to remove the fire away from them, Naruto was jumping on about, Sasuke rushed over to the sink to pour himself with water, and Sakura cautiously stomped on her bra and underwear, as the fire began to settle down.

"Sakura, this is all your fault!' Naruto exclaimed with a shaky voice as he spun around in circles. "You didn't have to throw those clothes at me!"

With the high tension that Sakura was in, her clamor had broke through all the noise rustling in the house. "UGH...DON'T YOU EVEN THINK OF TAKING THE BLAME ON ME, NARUTO! IF YOU HADN'T WENT IN MY ROOM AND TOOK THE CLOTHES AWAY, THEN THIS WOULDN'T HAPPEN!"

Sasuke had a cup in hand and pured it on himself, the fire finally dying down. The next moment he had free from panic, he glared viciously as Sakura had also rid the clothes from the flame.

"GUYS! HELP ME!" Naruto screamed, running off to the sink.

Sakura inhaled a deep breath as she thought to herself. "WAIT! NARUTO, DO THAT THING!..hmm...stop, rock, and roll!" She pointed toward the ground, waiting for Naruto to do the action that she commanded him. But in return, he stood there, his eyebrows raised in a higher position.

Sasuke nudged her on the shoulder. "It's 'stop, drop, and roll', you idiot."

Sakura snapped her fingers in delight. "Yeah, that one!" She laughed, while the others frowned in annoyance. "Down Naruto! Roll on the floor." She ordered as though she was talking to dog.

As a last resort, he collasped to the ground reluctantly, rolling from one side to the other. "Yeah, I feel better now." He sighed after the fire went away, relaxing himself on the ground, enjoying the cool ground beneath him.

Sakura gasped at him, her face, slowly growing red from the two boys appearance. At that moment, she felt her heart explode in disbelief and walked slowly away, staring at the ground. _I can't believe this happened..._She giggled, her hands covering her mouth.

"Hey, what's so funny? You almost burned the damn house down!" Sasuke exclaimed, his thunderous voice booming. His eyes struck directly at Sakura and followed its direction as her eyestrailed off, staring at him.

Sakura burst out a fit of chuckles. "S-Sasuke-kun! Your pants...they're gone!" She pointed out hysterically. _Good thing he's not wearing a thong..._

Sasuke followed her hand as it led to his legs. His eyes widened in shock and he blushed as he tried to run away in embarassment. "Damn you, Sakura...You burnt mypants, you bitch."He inclemently hissed, covering his lower part of his body.

"H-hey! Wait!" Sakura called out and ran up to him with a tackle from his back. While tackling him, her head throbbed from the thump of the two of them on the ground and had landed in a soft, round area**_. OH MY GOD...WHERE'S MY FACE AT_**? Her heart raced as she prepared herself for the outcome.

"Why the hell is your face on my ass!" He grumbled angrily, frustrated to move.

"What? No it's not!" Apparently, Sakura was in denial.

"Just get away from me! GET OFF!" Sasuke fretfully punched her arms as he tried to free himself from her and shook his legs to force her off but Sakura hung on firmly, squeezing him just a bit more.

"Oh, but isn't this exciting? I'm having my _fun._" She snuggled on him, trying to make her position cozy. She chortled quietly to herself as she sighed, as though in heaven. "Me likey..." Sakura daydreamed, her mouth beginning to drool.

Sasuke grunted, rolled his eyes, and picked himself off from the ground despite the extra weight being applied to him. He shook his legs again, causing Sakura to release herself from him. "Just stay away from me! Damn..." He stormed off into his room, where a huge slam was heard in the hallway.

_He's pissed...Dammit! Sakura only pays attention to him! _"Hey Sakura!" He shouted, swinging his arms in a circular motion for her to catch his attention.

From the back her head, she noticed his arms in movement and turned around. "What?"

"Look! My shirt was burnt off! Isn't that attractive? Now give me a hug like you hugged Sasuke." He commanded, overting his arms out wide for her.

"Pft. You had your shirt off yesterday...do something different...you idiot..." Sakura blurted out as an excuse to avoid him. "Oh, by the way...what did you buy Shikamaru? That'll be my present for himtoo since I don't have any time to buy him anything," She suddenly remarked randomly, her hands on her waist.

Naruto lifted his chin up as he tried to recall what he had just recently purchased. "Oh yeah! It'sa thong."

Sakura stared blankly at him. "Are you serious?" _That's the gift I'm gonna give him...geez..._

Naruto nodded in approval and walked out to the living room. "Got it in a lingerie store."

"Say I'm not surprised..." She murmured, her face off the side. "You boys are just way too predictable." Her gaze changed to look at her burnt clothes as she picked them up and threw them away in the trash. "I've been wondering...what kind or party is it anyway?"

"Do you have a swimsuit?"

"No. Hold on, why?"

"It's a beach party."

Sakura gasped appalled. "Shoot...and you guys are gonna be there too?" She glumly smiled and exited the kitchen. "I'll just buy my _own _gift while I'm buying my swim suit tomorrow." She walked away, in exhaustion to her room.

Naruto rubbed his hands together in pleasure. "I can't wait! Tomorrow will be kickass!" His arm jolted up as he rejoiced, followed by Sakura's distant voice reply from inside of her room.

"What was that!"

"Nothing!"

* * *

Theme of chapter: NEVER play with fire and don't mess with other peoples things. LOL :P

OKAY!CHAPPIE THREE IS OVER AND DONE WITH! It also took me a while to finish thiscause everyone in my house keeps on using this computer...grr..that makes me mad...but ne wayz...it's done and finished.

Oh yeah, from now on, before I type in the next chapter, i'll post a brief summary so you get to know what's gonna happen...here's goes for the next chapter...

**WITH SHIKAMARU'S PARTY OCCURING, BOTH THE MALE AND FEMALES CAN'T HELP BUT KEEP THEIR HANDS TO THEMSELVES WHEN IT COMES TO SWIMSUITS BUT AS THEIR TEMPTATIONS MAKE THIS PARTY WILD, THEY HEAD UNTO ANOTHER UNBELIEVABLE SURPRISE AS FORPART OF THE PARTY...A SLEEPOVER IS HELD...WITH BOTH THE GIRLS AND BOYS IN THE SAME ROOM!**

I know i REALLY REALLY suck at summaries...but that's all that i can think of...hmm...do you guys have any idea how much that laptop that you can write on costs? that looks awesome! i know, it's kinda off topic but i was just wondering...i really want one!

-XiaoyuKaede


	4. Swimsuit Obsession

First of all, I like to thank Punk-neko-gurl for reviewing for the last chapter...too bad I only have a few reviews...it feels as though I'm writing all of this for just a small community of people here...(tears forming in eyes)...I'm really sad right now...well, maybe this chapter will help me get people to review...i dunno...but it would be REALLY NICE OF YOU to post a review...here I go complaining again...I'm such a little kid...yeah that's me!. well...here we go...(says it with a quivering voice)

Disclaimer: I never ever will own Naruto. But it would be nice if I actually met the creator. Maybe he can give me some tips on how to draw...problem is...I don't live in JP and I can't speak Japanese...hopefully he speaks English...I dunno...

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep. _The alarm clock sang, its monotonous voice ringing in her head as she hesitantly stretched her arm outward to the alarm and switched it off. "Ugh...the alarm actually works now, huh?" She pulled up her covers as she yawned uproariously, grabbing her toothbrush and toothpaste from a nearby desk and walked out to the bathroom.

_Maybe it isn't a good idea to wake up at 4:30 in the morning..._With the toothbrush in her mouth, she softly took the handle and moved it in a circular motion, giving out many yawns as she did. As she spat out the foamy paste, her face went to look straight at the mirror, revealing lines underneath her eyes. "I really need to go bed right now..." Reaching out for the mouthwash, she thoroughly cleansed her throat as the bathroom door slammed open. In an instant, she swallowed a partial amount of it and spat amajority of it on the bathroom mirror. Gasping for air from the shock, she looked at the mirror as the mouthwash dripped down, reflecting an image of Sasuke wearing his swimsuit. "Why in the world are you up at this time, anyway Sasuke?"

Sasuke leaned an arm against the door and looked away from her gaze. "There's nothing wrong with waking up this early. I always wake up at this time."

Sakura eyed his outfit, not having a bother of what he just said. It was a casual looking style for a boys swimsuit, shorts a little above the knees and a string on the top, that adjusted how tight the swimming shorts would fit in. As usual, he wore black swimming shorts.

"You woke up, just to show me you're swimming suit? You're stupid. It doesn't even look good on you." She lied, walking past him but felt her movement come to a halt as he grabbed her wrist.

"Since, you're awake, try on your swimming suit and show me."

Sakura brought out her other hand as she tried to remove his hand off her wrist. "I don't have one!" She snapped, stomping on his foot.

He smirked as he flicked her head. "Liar. Show me." He tightened his grip as he saw her struggle her way out.

"I don't. I'm going to buy one today. So I have nothing to show you. Now, let go." Demanded Sakura, who pulled her arm away that she felt as though the her arm would be amputated.

At that moment, he released her and backed away to enter the bathroom but before he closed it, a punch jabbed him in the face with an angry Sakura outside, glaring at him. " I HATE YOU! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!" She screamed, her knuckles cracking as the seconds passed on by.

Sasuke in all his composure sighed. "For so early in the morning, you really are noisy." Closing the door to the bathroom, Sakura turned around and heard the shower run.

Walking off furiously, she ran to her bed and shoved her face in her pillow. "Damn it! I hate him! I hate him!" She yelled in her pillow, the actual noise lowered down. After venting out her anger, she sat up, and leaned her back on the wall, cuddling the pillow toward her chest.

_How in the world did I fall in love witha guy like that! I must be crazy!_

"Oh! Stupid stupid stupid Sakura!" She insulted herself, banging her hands on her head.

_**WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU SEE IN A GUY LIKE THAT! **_

_I don't know! I must've been blind when I was younger or something! _

Falling onto her back, she yawned tiredly and covered her face with the pillow. "I hate him...so bad..." She quietly said and closed her eyes, hoping that she was able to relax her mind. Butin an instant, she had fallen back asleep.

* * *

"I shouldn't have fallen asleep again! I have twenty minutes until the party starts and I don't even have a swimsuit and a gift!" Sakura ran out the door and sped down to town, tilting her head from side-to-side as she tried to locate shops that were open. After running straight for more than five minutes, she stood there dumbfoundedly and panted, stress raising up inside of her.

**_DAMN IT! I CAN'T FIND ANYWHERE TO SHOP AT!_**

In frustration, she squealed in excitement, as a soft voice came out from behind her.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Hinata asked her, a hand placed along Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura stiffened as the hand was laid on her, calming down when she caught sight of Hinata's gentle face come into her vision."Oh, I'm okay...I'm just lost again." Sakura aimlessly tried to laugh out all her tension."Hey, Hinata, can you show me where you can buy a swimsuit and all? I gotta find one right away."

Hinata nodded as she held Sakura's wrist. "Yeah, I was on my way to buy a swimsuit for me as well so I don't mind."

Sakura's face brightened up as she hugged Hinata immediately. "Thank you so much, Hinata!"

"I-it's not a problem really." She struggled to say since Sakura tighthug made herfeel as though her lungs were crushed. Sakura released her and back away, finding that Hinata was dying of air. Once she gained control again, Hinata straightened her back and stood still. "Say, since you just got here and all, how about we a have a sleepover my place this Saturday with Tenten and Ino?"

"I thought that you're dad didn't allow anyone in your house." Sakura thought and placed a finger on her chin.

"Oh, I meant only for people living with us. Staying that night isn't bad." She cleared up, grabbing Sakura's wrist and ran forward. "Now that that settled, let's go before we're late!"

* * *

Raising a hand tilted to the side and placed over her eyes, Tenten searched across the beach to find barely anyone there. She inhaled with a hopeless look and laid her umbrella over her arm with her bag that carried her blanket, towel, and sunblock in the other hand. 

Ino followed along with her, carrying her own bag filled with the same items and held a deflated beach ball and their gifts in the other hand. "Looks like the birthday boy isn't here either." She tapped her sunglasses down from her forehead and tipped her hat down to block the sun out from her eyes. "Especially when it's about to start as well..."

"He really needs to get rid of that laziness of his..." Tenten announced, walking over to an empty spot nearby the ocean and flapped her blanket outward, forcing it to fall slightly to the ground as she leaned over and smoothed out the wrinkles. "I swear...Ino, do something about it, he's your boyfriend."

Ino shifted her gaze at Ino and laughed as she repeated those words in her head. "Where the hell would you get that idea from anyway?" Applying sun block on her skin, she lied on herblanket and crossed her arms as she placed them behind her head. "You're really weird to actually say that, Ten. Don't be stupid. I'll never fall for a guy like that ever."

Pouting, Tenten struck the tip of the umbrella in the ground and flapped it open. "I'd really wish that you would be together, you know." She extended her hands to her hair and unrolled her hair buns, sliding the hair ties onto her wrists and redid the same hair style. "It really looks as though you admire him a lot."

Ino scoffed, as she tried to ignore her friend's responses. "I'm not interested. If you want to see some romance, then just go out with Neji or something."

Tenten blushed, grabbing a side of her hair and rolled it into a bun. "Yeah right. I hate that bastard. He never seems to ever pay attention to me and ignores me. We seriously don't match together." Finishing up that half of her hair, she began to roll the other, her face cooling off from turning red.

"Who's the bastard that you hate?" A voice crept behind them as the two girls shook from fright. At the same time, they turned their heads as they caught sight of Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Sasuke, Kiba and Akamaru, and Neji right behind them, all wearing their swimming suits.

"O-oh it was nothing, Naruto!" Tenten stammered, her face returning back to pink. "I-I was just thinking of an old friend of mine that I had just met recently is all." She lied.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and ran over a spot off to the right of them.

All five boys left with an extra person unknown to Tenten and had set up all their things at the area Naruto was at._ I-I can't believe that they snuck up on us so quietly_! Tenten thought to herself, her heart still pounding against her chest.

Seeing that Tenten was tense, she sighed shaking her head. "Geez Ten, just relax. They didn't even hear that. So just calm down." Ino said to her, in a tiredsome voice.

For a moment, the two of them were mute and watched the boys begin to set up their things as two familiar voices came from behind. "Ino! Tenten!" Sakura and Hinata yelled together, waving their hands above them.

Both Ino and Tenten stood up and patiently waited as their two friends began to close in the distant gap between them. "Good thing that you made it in time, we both figured that you two weren't gonna show up." Ino replied, taking their bags away and setting them down on the sand. "What took you guys that long anyway?"

Sakura scratched the back of her head. "O-oh, Hinata and I forgot to buy a swimsuit. Silly, huh?"

"Hey Lee," Kiba shoved him on the shoulder as Akamaru barked. "Sakura's over there with Ino and Ten. Don't you want to go and say, 'hi'"? He grinned childishly while slowly watching Lee's reaction grow.

Lee's eyes widened as he caught sight of Sakura. "SAKURA!" He called out to her, finding that her shoulders shook in fear. Lee chuckled lightly to himself, turning his head around to face the guys and smiled brightly at them and held a thumb up. "Oh Sakura-chan!" He sang loudly, skipping towards her. "My little angel on Earth! I love you so much!"

"Dammit man, act like a guy for once." Shikamaru declared to Lee who had already walked away from the group. He sighed deeply and stared up to the sky. "Look at what love does...he's another victim apparently..."

Naruto fell to the ground laughing and clutched his stomach. "Don't tell me that he still has that child-like crush, does he?"

"Retard. Why would anyone want to fall in love with an idiot like her?" Sasuke glumly stated, as he crossed his arms.

"So that's Sakura, huh?"

Chouji raised a stiff eyebrow and mumbled his answer while chewing on his chips. "You haven't met her these past few days, Sai?"

Sai shook his head as he watched her ran away from Lee who extended his arms out to embrace her. "But, she still seems the same as always though."

In an instant, Sakura flung an arm out and punched him in Lee in the face for him to stop chasing after her. "Dammit Lee! Stop following me as if you're some retard!" She spat out, stomping over back to Ino, Tenten, and Hinata.

Sai nodded his head. "Same as always."

"It'd would be best if you were to stay away from her though." Neji declared, removing his shirt.

"Yeah, it's sorta like that 'looks can kill' phrase." Kiba stated, stretching his arms out as he allowed Akamaru to roam around the beach.

* * *

"Tenten, are you alright? You look as though you can't breathe." Hinata questioned her, seeing that she pushed herself out forward and had a hand over her mouth.

"N-no, I'm fine. It's just..." Daring herself to move a muscle, she turned her head to her right as Hinata did the same. Taking a brief glimpse at the boys, her eye couldn't move away from Neji who in turn, looked her way. Quickly as she could, she switched her gaze to look at hands that shook unintentionally. "It's just..."

All three girls looked at her worriedly and watched their friend carry a look of panic on herself.

"...allergies!" Blood shot out all at once and all the girls shrieked.

Ino smirked, hiding her giggles with her hand. "PDA, huh?... Tenten, tell me who it is! I won't tell... " Ino stated slyly, pulling herself closer to her to hear what she was about to say.

"Ino! She doesn't have to tell!...Besides, isn't it already obvious?" Sakura asked, sitting down beside Ino. "It's..."

"Say it and I'll kill you." Tenten threatened, cracking her knuckles.

"Tenten! Please hold still." Hinata pulled out a tissue and wiped off the blood dripping down her nose. "Here, pinch your nose so you'll stop the bleeding." She instructed, letting go of it. "Don't swallow the blood or else, you'll choke."

Sakura observed Hinata help Tenten clean up her mess as she threw a soft smile at her. "Hinata, you're such a kind person." Sakura complimented. In return, she gleefully smiled back at her, as she continued to bring out tissues out for her friend.

"...but, with that innocence, you'll never lose your virginity...much less will a guy ever fall for you..guys like those kind of girls that are...wild...you can say" Ino completed her sentence and received a punch on the head from Sakura.

"Stupid, don't say that to her."

"Oh come on, she needs to learn how to be more social with guys...like me. They're so easy to talk to."

"You're such a bad model. Don't you even think of trying to influence her." Tenten sneered at her, with a face filled with irritation.

"Oh shut it, will you? You also have some inexperience as well. So watch closely. Sakura, let's go on with a little scheme." Ino whispered in Sakura's ear, leaving the two other girls paranoid. "Okay, got it?"

"Yeah, but--"

"Just do it billboard brow."

Sakura sighed and stood up from the ground at the same time as Ino. They slowly lifted the bottom of their shirt a bit and waited until the boys turned their way. In the next second, they both caught all of their attention immediately.

"Just what do you think that they're doing anyway?" Asked Naruto, who eagerly waited what was going to happen.

Sakura rolled her eyes in disbelief of how stupid a thing that she was doing and lifted her shirt up slowly, while Ino did the same. Showing a part of their stomach, the boys all gulped at the same time.

"Dude, isn't this the most kickass birthday wish that you ever got, Shikamaru?" Kiba playfully punched him on the shoulder as his friend brought his eyebrow up in curiousity.

"Sureis damn different." He responded, watching the two girls remove their clothing.

"Why the hell are they stripping in front of us?" Neji asked, rubbing his forehead. "There's a bathroom right nearby."

"Shut up!" Lee commanded, covering his mouth. "They might've forgotten that there was one. That's why they're doing it over here."

"One..." Ino whispered to Sakura. "Two...Flash!"

Right after that word, both girls pulled off their shirt, leaving all of the boys breathless with nosebleeds.

"Hey Ino, how come they act as though we nothing underneath our clothes? We're just wearing swimsuits after all." Sakura inquired, whispering in Ino's ear with a hand covering those words out from the others.

Ino shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. I guess dorks like them have never seen girls like us before..." Ino brought her arms above her head and placed them around the back of her neck. "...But they all got nosebleeds so nothing to worry about. We kinda got revenge on Tenten for doing this." She turned her back away and faced Tenten and Hinata. "See, you guys. If you become more like this, guys will come crawling out to you in an instant."

Tenten shook her head. "You guys are seriously desperate."

Sakura gasped, eyeing Hinata who lied on the ground unconscious. As she neared closer to see if her visionhadn't deceived her, her eyes tookin the visual of a pale-faced Hinata, with a straight face that look as though it was about to burst hysterically. "Ino, I really do think that Hinata wasn't able to handle that.."

Ino walked over to Sakura and her hands were placed on her forehead. "She really needs to know how to be in control ofthese kind of things. Otherwise, she'll never learn at all."

Sakura grinned happily. "She's out cold. Well, it's a nice day for a swim." Sakura proclaimed, throwing her shirt behind her for the guys to catch out of her own enjoyment.

In mid-air, they all sought out for it and did their best to claim it as their own.

"Dammit fatass, move it! It's mine!" Kiba yelled, Akamaru helping him pull the shirt.

"I'm in love with thin girls, give it to me!" Chouji urged, tugging it from a corner.

"Back off, it's my party! So this'll be my gift from her." Shikamaru pointed out.

"No way! It belongs to me! This is my little honey bunny's shirt. It's mine, not yours." Lee said, trying to remove the others hands away from the shirt.

"Shut up, man! Guys don't talk like that." Shikamaru annoyedly yelled at him, kicking him away from the shirt.

"Let go of it!" Sai remarked, holding unto one part of the shirt with the other hand punching the others that were tugging unto the shirt as well. In the nextsecond, he fell toward the ground, both ofhis hands planted against the sand. "I never knew...that she actually would be that daring." He blushed.

"You were the one that said the she acts the same." Naruto stared, massaging his hand from losing the shirt.

Naruto sat there on the ground, admitting defeat as he chuckled to himself. From behind him, Sasuke sat with his back turned, in silence."Hey Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto difficultlyturned him around, the sandon the ground rushing along hisface as he tilted him his way andcaughta glimpse of blood still leaking out oh his nose."Damn..." Naruto said in surprise. "Hey, let go of your hand."

Sasuke shook his head.

Naruto pulled out his hands and jumped back from fright as he saw that the blood completely covered his cupped hands. "HOLY CRAP! The blood from you're nose isn't stopping!"

"You idiot, what does it look like to you?" He grumbled, covering his nose again. "How do I stop it?"

"Damn, this is no good. At this rate, you'll die from blood loss." Naruto thought in a over-exaggerated manner as he saw Sasuke roll his eyes. "Just don't think about what Ino and Sakura did. That'll make it stop."

"I can't. The image keeps on replaying in my mind."

Naruto stood up and turned his back, lifting a hand in the air. "See you at your funeral then." He dismissed himself as he jumped forward to grab hold of the shirt. "That's mine you bastards!"

Neji pushed his head aside and with all his force, he pulled hard on it. "I always thought that she was pretty. Now, I'm in love with her!"

Tenten sat there motionless as she watched the boys hysterically argue over the shirt. "I guess love really does make you crazy." Tenten thought aloud and resumed watching them. But as she looked their way toward them, they had already ripped the shirt in pieces.

"Look what you did, you idiots! You ripped the shirt into pieces." Shikamaru yelled.

"That means she has no extra shirt to wear..." Kiba thought outside of his head. "Hey Sakura, you can borrow my shirt if you want."

"The hell he said, use mine!" Chouji desperately shouted.

"No mine! My shirt!" Lee screamed out.

Sakura mindany attention to them and grabbed Hinata along the arms while Ino took her legsand lifted her off the ground. "Wait, hold on Ino. I need to take off my shorts first." She carefullly dropped Hinata on the ground with Ino's support and hurriedly slipped her shorts down and placed them onto her blanket, revealing to everyone that she wore a pink swimsuit where the top was a backlace and the bottom part of it was with a high cut along her hips. All the men gasped, Ino examined their faces and also took off her shorts, showing that she had the same top as Sakura but was only purple with purple bottoms with the same color. Ino grinned to herself and with Sakura they carried Hinata toward the ocean.

"Those shorts are mine! No one takes them!" Chouji stomped on the ground, rushing toward the girls spot and threw his bag of chips behind his back.

"I'm taking Ino's!" Kiba shouted, Akamaru following him from behind.

"There's no way in hell, you're gonna get it!" Shikamaru fought back, tackling Kiba to the ground.

All boys ran over to Tenten's spot and argued over which shorts the boys would take. "Oh my God..." Tenten shook her head in astonishment and got off from her seat, approaching her other friends who threw Hinata in the water.

Feeling the coolness of the water slimmer down her body, Hinata--in an alarmed manner, brought herself off from floating and panted as her heart raced.

"Relax, why don't you?" Ino declared, bringing out a laugh.

Hinata gasped for air. "I-I don't think I'll have enough courage to do something as revealing as that..."

Ino sighed and elevated her hand for it to relax on Hinata's arm. "I guess that it was a bit too much, was it?" Clasping her hands together, she smiled with her hands against her cheeks. "You do what Sakura and I and do and you'd be with a man and..." Narrowing her eyes into little slits she began to whisper. "...you two would be _'doing it' _with him every single night."

" D-doing it?" Hinata's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell backwards, those words repeating in her head over and over, 'doing it with him every single night...doing it...every single night...', as she once again fainted. With closed eyes, she began to mumble.

"INO!" Sakura yelled, jogging over to her friend and dunking Ino's head into the water. "You should know that Hinata isn't comfortable with that!" Sakura released her hand and crossed her arms, leaving a drenched Ino bobbing her head up above the surface, dying for air.

"Hinata should know how to be comfortable with guys around her, like me."

Sakura rolled her eyes, Ino returned her with an evil glare.

"...I don't want to support so many children..." Hinata spoke softly. "...I don't want to experience labor..."

Sakura grumbled, pointing a finger at Ino. "UGH...Hinata is practically traumatized." Running over to Hinata she pulled her up, shaking her so that she was able to gain consciousness.

"Well, seems like Hinata hasn't learned the lesson that we showed her..." Noticing Tenten come their way, she waved a hand at her. "Hey, Ten! C'mere for a sec!"

Tenten had her slippers in her hand as she dropped them down on the beach ground, entering the water without removing away her clothes.

Ino sighed in disgust and shook her head with closed eyes. "Ten, you do have your swimsuit underneath your clothes, right? Take off your clothes then." Ino urged.

"I will later."

Ino snickered. "Hmm...being the tomboy that you are, are you too afraid to show the men some skin?"

"Hell no. Why would I? I wouldn't want to take them off in front of those obsessed boys. They'd come after me."

"Take it off."

"No, I said later."

"They won't look."

"No."

"C'mon don't be paranoid."

"NO!"

"Then what are you afraid of? You're not supposed to wear your clothes while swimming."

"No dammit!"

"Don't be stubborn. Just take it off. I know that no guy will see you take it off."

Tenten growled, finally giving in. "Fine. I will." Ino blocked her way in front of her as her shield and watched as Hinata woke up after a few minutes.

"Oh, you're awake now?" Ino asked, although it was obvious to her that Hinata was already conscious.

Hinata nodded, taking off her wet clothes as she threw them away toward the sand, showing off her one piece dark blue swimsuit that was held together by a backlace.

"You see Ten? Hinata was brave enough to do it."

"Hmph."

Ino carefully scrutinized Tenten's swimsuit and put her hands on her hips. "There's nothing really to hide. That outift looks nice on you." Tenten's swimsuit was yellowgreen and a two piece, the top part beinga tube top while the lower half was the same as the other girls.

Sakura giggled as she watched her friends fuss. Eyeing straightforward to where the boys were located at, she smiled. "Well, you guys. It looks like the men have finally stopped their obsession." She notified, watching them walk over to the boy's spot and saw several of them look their way over at them.

"Here Ten, I'll help you braid your hair." Ino insisted, reaching out for her hair.

Tenten waved her hand away. "I can do it myself."

"Hey Sakura." Hinata called out to her, waiting for her to turn her way. That moment when Sakura's face was turned to the side, her eyes shut instantly from water entering them and realized Hinata splashed water at her face. Rubbing her eyes in a hurry, she swung her arm back and let the water rustle to the side of her, creating a small wave that splashed Hinata.

* * *

Lee sighed, his face lying on his hand, as he enjoyed the sight of Sakura in her swimsuit and watched her laugh while she continously splashed her friends. "She looks so cute in that outfit." He declared, leaving all the others staring at him.

"You really are enjoying watching her with that swimsuit aren't you?" Naruto conjectured, stretching out his arms and legs as he still stared at him. "Don't you go thinking of those nasty thoughts."

Chouji reached out for his chips and stashed a handful of them in his mouth. "It's not like any of us could resist though. I mean the girls are wearing swimsuits, we get to see some skin on them, you know?"

"Since when did you have a liking of girls, bubba?" Kiba inquired, yawning lazily.

"Come again?" Chouji's eyes glowed as he wanted to clarify if Kiba had said anything insulting.

Kiba sat in shock. "Oh nothing."

"Yeah whatever. I'm gonna go and have some fun with the girls while you guys just leave your asses stuck to the ground. See ya!" Naruto taunted, running off to the ocean. A few seconds later the majority of them ran off him while Sai, Sasuke, and Neji stayed behind.

"Hey, aren't you gonna go along with them too?" Neji asked, adjusting his hair up into a higher ponytail.

"I just want to relax here for a few." Sai answered, observing his surroundings and found Sasuke sitting behind him, his nose still covered with his hands. "What's wrong with you?

Sasuke gave an evil glare toward him and looked away with no response exiting his mouth.

Neji walked over to him and sat down beside him. "God man, how the hell is your nose bleeding for that long?"

Sasuke let go of his hands, letting go of all the held up blood and stared at him, sticking his middle finger at him. "Piss off."

Sai raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Man, it's as though you haven't seen a girl in a bikini before."

"I have, just yesterday...sort of..." Sasuke immediately remembered Naruto's impersonation of a girl and shivered at the thought.

"See then, your nose wouldn't be bleeding as much if it's just the same old stuff."

Sasuke hissed. "Leave me alone, will you?"crossing his arms in anger.

Sai looked at him with a mischevious face and remarked, "Having a bitchy-fit, huh?"

"You're the bitch...wearing belly shirts. Men don't wear belly shirts."

Sai scowled at him. "Hey, that was in style!"

"Homo."

Neji rolled his eyes as he continued watching the two argue.

"I said leave me alone." Sasuke repeated in annoyance although he was a little satisfied that the bleeding had stopped.

Without saying anything, Sai walked away, cursing at himself in frustration. Both of the other men sat there, silent and stared at their surroundings, with no interest.

"What the hell do you think you're doing over here? Go swim." Neji pulled Sasuke up and pushed him from behind. "I don't want anyone with me right now." He annoyedly stated.

Sasuke stumbled a few feet forward and finally gave in on being convinced to go away. He looked back at him, walking straight with his middle finger sticking up at him.

* * *

"You got the plan right, Lee?" Naruto questioned, Lee nodded his head in approval. In clarification, he cleared his throat and reviewed their plan again. "Okay, we both quietly sneak up to Sakura when she isn't paying any attention while we are both underwater, and when weare sure that we are both behind her, we reach out for the lace tied behind her neck and untie it. There, we get to see something awesome."

Lee frowned and saw the water glisten as the sun shone on it, revealing his own reflection. "Are you sure that doing something like that can be a bit cruel? She'll be embarassed by that."

Naruto punched his arm and growled. "She's wearing a swimsuit that practically makes her look half-naked. There's going to be no difference if we do this." He sighed and with determination, he looked Lee in the eye and gave him a thumb up. "Okay...1...2...3!" They both dunked their heads at three and swam underwater in a fast pace toward Sakura.

* * *

"Ten, how about you have a sleepover with us this Saturday? C'mon it'll be fun! We need to have a lot of catching up to do! So..." Sakura pleaded, her hands on Tenten's shoulders as she shook them violently.

"I will if you don't bring all the make-up and crap on me." Tenten agreed and in vexation removed Sakura's hands off from her shoulders. "If you do..." Tenten began to threaten, bringing a tight fist up to Ino, Hinata, and Sakura. "I swear I'll kill you..."

"Y-yeah, yeah, we p-promise." Ino stuttered, an eased look taking hold of her face.

* * *

Naruto poked Lee on his arm as blew bubbles out of his mouth. Indicating that they were close from range, he pointed upward for them to execute their plan.

"Kiba! Give me back my shorts!" Chouji exclaimed as he thumped in the water past Naruto and Lee. Both boys swirled around dizzily from the current movements and unknowingly swam forward toward Sakura as their heads bumped along the backside of her legs. She shook in a scared manner and screamed from fright.

"There's s-something under the water, you guys!" Sakura ran up to her friends and hid behind their backs as the girls stood there petrified to move.

Naruto and Lee bobbed their heads back up to the surface and inhaled a deep amount of air. "Damn it! We were so close reaching her! CHOUJI!"

Lee covered his mouth and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to organize each strand in it's proper place. "Well, I guess there's always another time..."

Naruto smirked as he grinned. "Lee! 1...2...3!" Naruto counted, dragging his head back down under the water as Lee hesitantly followed.

* * *

"You know Hinata, I have a good idea on how to take away your innocence." Ino stated, her pointer raised up in the air. "Go to Shikamaru over there and give him his birthday suit."

Hinata shook her head. "Birthday suit?" She said in confusion.

"Just pull down his shorts."

"W-WHY?"

"That's what a birthday suit is, you ditz...in the nude..."

Hinata blushed at the thought."But...everyone else will think that I'm getting horny."

All the girls laughed at her comment. "You see, you're starting to burst out of your shell. Now go. Tenten, you go with her too." Ino commanded.

"WHAT! I'm not going to do this!" Tenten fought back, her hands along her hips. "Ask Sakura."

Ino shook her head. "Sakura already has some experience with this kind of thing. Unlike you two, you have nothing. Now go!"

"S-so we're going to do this to lose our innocence? Cause if that's all to it, I'm okay with that." Hinata asked worriedly.

Ino rubbed her head and giggled to herself. "Hm...It's the first step, you can say...You saw Chouji running around with no shorts right? Well,just pull down Shikamaru's. No harm done there."

"You're so stupid, Ino." Tenten insulted.

"Oh, shut it, you virgin!"

Sakura's eyes squinted. "Ino, you're still one too."

Ino'e eyes gleamed as she pushed Sakura on the arms, forcing herto fall in the water. "Just so you know, I am not a virgin. I am not a little girl anymore...I am a..." Ino pressed her chin with her fingers and gleefully thought for a moment. "...sexy momma!"

Tenten splashed a wave of water at Ino. "Liar. Don't even think of acting like a non-virgin..." She walked away from Ino with Hinata toward Shikamaru, leaving Ino appalled at that thought that they were still willing to do the plan.

"Ino, you're really a bad role model." Sakura commented, rubbing her eyes to release all of the water that went in her eyes.

* * *

"NOW!" Naruto ordered loudly, springing up from the water as Lee dug in from the bottom, holding Sakura down at the ankles as Naruto tried totackle her.

Sakura swiftly turned her back, her eyes widening as Lee and Naruto approached her. With no hesitation, she stretched her arms out and reached for the boys' hair, causing them to whimper in pain. "Just what do you two think you're trying to do?"

"It was all Naruto's idea!" Lee admitted, holding unto his hair as he avoided Sakura's grip from tearing out his hair.

"No it wasn't!"

"Don't lie..." Sakura was now provoked, her voice deepening as she spoke.

Naruto gulped. "It was...just all a joke?"

Sakura tightened her grip on their heads and dropped them under the water. "You perverts! You two were trying to get a peek at me, weren't you?"

The words that tried to come out of the boys came out in a blur. Both Naruto and Lee blew out bubbles in return for their response.

Sakura held them in that position and sighed in astonishment. She let go of them, hoping that none of them died from suffocation. "I swear...you two...just find something else to do for your fun."

Both boys nodded their head and ran away, afraid of one of her more dangerous attempts to kill them.

"You know Sakura, you really need to calm down more often. That hot temper of yours really needs to cool off."

Sakura grumbled, covering her chest. "Hmph. Next time they try to pull a stunt like that, I won't stop to think of letting them go."

* * *

As the two girls scrutinized Shikamaru, they continued to carry out their conspiracy from right behind him, whispering to each other on what they were planning to do.

"Okay, Hinata, this is what we will do. So listen up. Right now, Shikamaru is standing there like a retardedidiot as always, doing nothing in his boredom. So this might be kind of easy to attempt. All we need to do is quietly swim behind him underwater without making a large amount of sound. Now what I'll do is hold him tight around his body while you pull down his shorts. Okay?" Tenten asked in clarification.

Hinata's heart pounded. "How come I have to get the job that has to do all of that dirty work anyway?"

Tenten pouted, flicking her braids out in front of her. "I'm going to basically hug him in front of everyone while you go underwater and pull down his shorts. No one will see that. I'm doing all the embarrasing things in front of themwhile you do that...so, i guess we're even."

Hinata nodded and took in a deep breath while Tenten stretched out her arms and looked at Ino who had her eyes stuck on the both of them with Sakura. "Ok, 1,2...3!"

Both the girls held their noses and hopped downward into water, swimming up ahead to their target.

"Hey Shikamaru! Why are you just standing there? It's your birthday. Do something to enjoy yourself." Naruto declared.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "I'm really not in the mood."

"Yeah, what's the point of having a party if you're not celebrating?" Sai floated on his back as he passed by him.

"My dad forced me to do this. He says by now I should have a girlfriend." Pointing in the direction of Ino and Sakura, he spoke again. "That's why I had to invite those girls for my party. I had no choice but to accept...and also, I have to invite all ofyou guys over along with them for the night in my place."

All of them stared at him in surprise.

Then suddenly, Tenten grabbed a hold of him behind his back and embraced him tightly, making sure that he wasn't at all loose. Shikamaru turned his head around and frowned. "What do you think you're doing, Ten?"

Tenten blushed as she hid her face behind his head and leaned on his back. "O-oh, I really like you without a shirt. It looks really nice like that..." She lied, snuggling her nose on his back in her act.

Shikamaru gasped slightly and in embarrassment, removed her arms around his body, as he walked forward.

"Yeah! Shikamaru! Give her some lovin'!" Kiba cheered on, continuing to howl toward him.

"I guess that sleepover thing could really be of some use for, Shikamaru. " Sasuke retorted, as he yawned.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders. "It wasn't my choice." He sighed and walked toward the shore, everyone resumed staring at him. Having an awkward feeling from the back of his head, he stared at everyone there. "Why the hell are you guys staring at me like that! I told you that it was my dad's idea."

Ino and Sakura burst out laughing, Tenten and Hinata approached them with fits of giggles rising over them.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHIKAMARU!" All four of them screamed, laughing until their sides ached.

"Yeah, nice ass. Looking good there." Kiba teased, drowning himself in the water, trying to hide away his hysterical laugh.

"Dammit...girls..." He grumbled under his breath, jumping back into the water, with his face underneath the water. "Great. I don't even know where my shorts are either..."

Naruto smirked as he overheard Shikamaru sulk not far from him. "Shikamaru, wait there. I'll get my present for you." In an instant, Naruto hopped out of the water, everyone still laughing to death of the scene of Shikamaru's nudity.

Naruto ran back in a fast pace and threw the present out to him. "I bought some clothing for you to wear, so you're saved." Naruto grinned, the water slowing him down as he entered the ocean.

Shikamaru observed it, stretching the piece of clothing out to reveal it's true identity. "What the hell! IT'S A THONG!'

Naruto clutched his hands along his sides and accidently swallowed some of the water as he sank down.

Everyone continued laughing as they saw the thong extend wider everytime Shikamaru pulled it from the sides. _It's not as though I have a choice at the moment..." _As his last resort to avoid himself from humilation although it wouldn't make much difference, Shikamaru immediately turned pink and slipped it on. "It feels as though I have astick shoved up my ass whilewalking around in this thing..." He declared, trying the best he could to make it comfortable for his standards. "How the hell do girls wear these anyway? DAMMIT!"

Everyone around laughed as loud as they could and watched Shikamaru lower himself down below the water.

"Shikamaru!" Ino sang, waving a hand at him. "I want to see you walk around in that thing!"

"Tch. No way." At that moment, Naruto and Kiba approached him and grabbed him by the arms, one holding theother side. "HEY! LET ME GO!"

"Heh, you'renotgonna go anywhere." Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, you'll be the first guy in Konoha to wear a women's thong. Thinkabout it. Everyone'll know you." Kiba said, lifting him withNaruto off the water.

"What makesyou think that I'll actually carefor something like that?"

Everyone screamed out uproariously, watching the vital part of the scene, Shikamaru's butt (A/N_: gobump, bump, bump. lol_)jiggle from all his movement while trying to free himself from their grasp. "You jackasses! Let me go!"

"You're not going to be released that easy, you know." Naruto stated, laughing vigorously with the others.

Kiba and Naruto brought Shikamaru up toward the shore and held him there, loosening their grip a bit.

Ino and Sakura simulataneously whistled at him. "WOO! Shikamaru! You're so hot! WOO! STRIP FOR US SOMETIME!" They laughed at their comment and playfully punched each other on the shoulder to remove the pain of their never-ending laughter.

The next minute, Naruto and Kiba released Shikamaru as they returned to swim back in the water.

Shikamaru inhaled a deep breath as soon as everyone ceased laughing and quickly pacified all the embarassment that grew all over his body. _...and I happened to forget to bring a towel and extra clothing as well...damn..._He entered the water and chuckled. "Ha ha...that was so funny...I was laughing my ass off..." He remarked sarcastically, crossing his arms.

Sai punched him on the shoulder and rid himself of the laughter that remained in him. "Seriously, you have to admit that was funny."

"In what way?"

"...it just is...anyways...it was just a joke so lighten up, will you?"

Chouji slowly swam up to his friends. "Yeah, at least we actually got to make you do something other than just standing in the water doing nothing."

Shikamaru gave out a dumbfounded look and then smiled. "Yeah, I guess so." He looked around at everyone who now held a straight faceand laughed out loud that an echo was heard. "...but I swear, next time I'll get all of you." He threatened and pounded his hands against the water, ripples clumping up to the air and splashing at everyone around him as they in turn, struck him back.

* * *

"Hey Ino, I'll go and get the beach volleyball, okay?" Tenten told her, her face tilted toward the side as she heard her reply.

"Yeah sure."

Tenten smiled to herself and brought herself out of the water. Tugging on her hair, she drained out the water filled in her hair and felt the droplets of water hit her feet as she walked over to her green slippers, slipping them unto her feet. The moment that she reached her towel to dry off, Neji caught her eye and she turned her head away. "Hey Neji. What are you doing staying out of the water?"

He didn't respond and continued reading his book, not even bringing his eyes up to look at her.

"C'mon!" She pulled him from his wrist and waited until at least a single reaction was done by him. Seeing that he didn't even flinch, she crumpled the lower lip and bit it. "Don't be so boring."

"I don't like swimming." He said frankly and shortly.

Tenten tugged his shoulder once again childishly as she tried to lift him off from his current position. "Just get up. How about we walk around the beach instead?"

Neji raised his eyebrow and placed his book on his lap. He raised his head up high and saw Tenten glaring at him. At first, her appearance was unclear but then he soon realized that it was her. He looked at her head-to-toe and analyzed her new hair style and outfit. "You look weird today."

Tenten irritatedly scrunched her eyebrows. "What do you mean 'weird'?"

"What do you think? You don't look like yourself." He replied simply.

"No no. Is it in a bad way?" She inquired, fidgeting with her hair.

He rolled his eyes and brought his book up again. "It doesn't even matter."

_'It doesn't even matter' he says. Damn that pisses me off!_ Tenten gave out a fake smile. "Well...I don't want one of my friends to be stuck here all by himself. So..." This time with two hands, she grabbed hold of both of his arms and brought him facing her, noticing the difference in height. _Crap...I'm only up to the bottom of his neck! It's almost impossible to kiss him from my height!_Sliding her hands into his, she pulled both of them forward.

Making a step forward, he easily slipped his hand off hers. "I really just want to sit and stay here."

"Oh, that's okay." She thumpedto the ground and sat at the same time as him, smiling gratefully as she waited him to speak.

Neji cleared his thought and brought his book up to his face. "I meant alone."

"Oh."

"Would you please leave me alone?"

Tenten's eyes were hidden behind her bangs as she frowned at him, her eyes beginning to be filled with tears, and her hands clasped together. "Please? Can't I stay here and talk with you?"

He raised a brow at her and sighed. "What's that look for?"

She didn't reply and continued giving him her look.

"What do you think that look is for? If you even think that it's adorable in any way, it's far from from it. It's hideous."

Tenten fell backward on her back and stared up at the sky. _Ouch...give me a break...that was my first shot at it and I get insulted for looking stupid...That hurt really bad. _

That new look on you is weird. Change it." He demanded.

Tenten smiled brightly at him, his attention turning toward her.

"No, I meant the way your outfit and hair is."

"Oh."

After his last statement, his gaze went right in front of the book, leaving Tenten dumbstruck. She grinned to herself as she stood on her feet, brushing off the sand collected to her clothing. "Okay then, bye!" She ran off, a hand waved at him with the deflated volleyball in her hand. Once she reached the ocean, she jumped in rapidly and tossed the volleyball to Ino. "Hey, listen up guys. Bring some make-up over during the sleepover this Saturday, okay?"

All three girls squealed excitedly. "What changed your mind?" Hinata questioned, hopping up and down.

Tenten looked away, off toward the farther depths of the ocean and sighed. "Hm...you can say thatis because I kind of want to change my look after having my hair up in those buns forever."

"That's nice." Sakura replied, a creepy smile showing up on her lips. " ...or...could it be...to show off in front of a guy you like?"

Tenten swiftly shook her head and ran her hands in front of her face. "NO WAY! I'm just tired of the way I look, is all."

Ino clapped her hands and grinned. "So you want to rid yourself of your tomboyish state?"

Tenten rolled her eyes and sprayed her with water.

* * *

Well, here is the fourth chappie people! and please review! reviews are what this story needs to continue...it's sorta like this story is gonna die without the reviews...so please review...

i also happened to notadd the sleepover part of the birthdaytothis chapter of thestory...cause...i already think that this chapter is way too long...like 8500+ or something so i'm gonna add the sleepover thing in the next chappie.

SUMMARY FOR NEXT CHAPPIE (i'll just be brief on it):

-sleepover for Shikamaru's birthday

-school not exactly what you'd expect it to be

---------------------------------

I made shikamaru suffer in this chappie! sry shikamaru luvers out there! im sry shikamaru! still luv u though!

-XiaoyuKaede


End file.
